Hot for Teacher
by LoganHendersonLVR2003
Summary: Having to take a biology class in college, Kendall is anything but thrilled. But after seeing who's teaching the class, he definitely becomes a lot more interested in science. Kogan College AU, Extremely Graphic!
1. First Day Of Class

_11:26 AM_

There were still a few minutes until his class would start. Staring down at his phone, he slumped over the lab table, still trying to get that high score on that game James had told him about. He wasn't really feeling up to sitting there for an hour and a half, watching the clock until it signified that it was time to pack up and high tail out of the building. To make matters worse, he was stuck in his boring Bio Lab class, having to retake the class in a college setting since he had failed it his senior year of high school. It was his first day in this class, and he had opted to take it during his second semester. His buddy James had took it the semester prior, so at least he'd have someone to tutor him and help him with any work he had. Of course, there were always other viable payment options, most of which would get him out of having to do the assignment at all. It was only the first day, though, so Kendall wouldn't count his lucky stars just yet.

He looked over to the left of him, eyeballing the strange, latino man sitting next to him. He had only just met him minutes prior, and already he was annoyed with how gross and annoying he was. To be honest, he didn't even care to learn what his name was. Hopefully he'd be able to score a different lab partner the next time he was in this class. Not wanting him to catch him staring, Kendall quickly turned away, hoping the guy wouldn't strike up a conversation with him. Keeping his distance, he resumed with his game, tapping away at the virtual little candies cascading down the screen of his phone.

"Shit." Kendall once again was unable to finish the third level, which was pretty embarrassing, since he was pretty sure James was somewhere in the hundreds. Not wanting to waste all of his battery life, he exited to his home screen, seeing that it was already 11:38. Great, not only was he stuck in this class he didn't even want to take, he was also stuck with some careless teacher who would probably be late everyday and drawl on and on about how the traffic was bad or whatever it was old people bitched about. Oh well, he could always catch up on some missing sleep. He was sure his weirdo lab partner would tell him all about what he missed.

_**CRASH**_

Looking up, he saw that some bumbling idiot wearing an _ugly_ sweater vest had just dropped all his materials walking into class. Snorting, he couldn't help but laugh at this kid making a loser out of himself on the first day. He wasn't able to get a good look at the kid as he walked up to the main desk for whatever reason, but if his face was anything like his wardrobe, Kendall knew he wasn't missing much. Going back to his phone, he remained indifferent until he heard a voice speaking to the classroom.

"Good morning, class. Sorry about being late, you know traffic and all, heh…. Anyways, how is everyone doing today?" Met by a deafening sound of boredom and noncommittal grunts, the kid awkwardly went back to talking. "Okay, um, th-that's fine. So, um, class, as you may know, this is Biology 101. I'm hoping you guys all know that, if not, well, now you do. I'll be your teacher, and while your schedule may say that I'm "Professor Mitchell", you guys can go ahead and call me Mr. Logan. We're all friends here, right?" Saying his piece, the man's eye began to light up, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to spark some sort of enthusiasm in the classroom. If not, then this would be the longest semester of his life. And judging by the stares of his students, he was sure it'd probably be the latter.

Kendall, on the other hand, could not believe his eyes. Forget anything he said about his professor being some haggard old fart. This kid looked to only be a few years older than him, and despite the hideous outfit, his face was anything but. Was the class starting off rocky? Yeah, but if Kendall could look forward to seeing this guys face on an almost daily basis, then he was in no position to be upset. How did someone this young land such a hard to get job like this though? No doubt, he must have been some sort of baby genius as a kid. He still had a youthful look to his face, and considering how much of a dork this kid was, Kendall was sure this was the hottest dork he had ever seen in his life. All that was left to wonder was what he was rocking under that argyle material…

Shit. It was barely the first day and he was already "hot for teacher". So what, he was a sucker for short and stocky brunettes, with cute dimples and hopefully a cute, dimpled ass to match. He'd definitely have to ask James about this guy, assuming Kendall had the same professor James did the semester prior. Until then, all Kendall could do was stare at the guy as he drawled on and on, tuning out anything he said about the syllabus and any future labs they would have during the course.

He didn't want to put too many eggs in one basket, though. Sure the guy was cute, but what if he was one of those asshole professors who could care less about the shit load of work he'd inflict on his students? Of course, if Kendall were to be faced with a failing grade in the class, he could always sweeten the teacher up, making him want to give Kendall an A. Kendall was a master at persuasion, amongst _other_ things, but if he were to go by his teacher's outfit of choice, well, he wasn't sure how well he'd fare at convincing a straight guy with his mouth.

Either way, he was sure this class wouldn't be as boring as he expected it to be.


	2. Last Semester

"Okay class, I guess it's time to wrap up here. I included a link to my website on the class syllabus, so if any of you have any questions, or want to know what we'll be doing the next time we meet up, feel free to check it out. We have class again on Thursday, so I guess I'll see you then. Bye guys!" Logan looked perceptively out into the crowd, wanting to see just one excited face in the sea of bodies. There were a few, but he was sure it was probably because they were finally able to get out of here and actually do something that wouldn't bore them to death.. Oh well, he thought. It could have gone a bit worse…

Kendall, on the other hand, was suddenly awakened by everybody getting up around him, speeding towards the nearest exit. Had he just spent the last hour dreaming about how hot his professor was? He wouldn't say, but he was pretty sure the drool on the side of his mouth was a good indicator that he had. "Damn." Kendall thought. Even his lab partner was gone, and Kendall was left the last man standing in the class. Packing up his notebook, pencils, and a variety of other materials he hadn't even used this period, Kendall was a bit startled to see someone standing next to him.

"Hey there bud, you okay? I saw you sleeping back there, and I didn't want to stop during my introduction to wake you up. Class is over, in case you couldn't tell, heh…" Logan greeted him in a pretty nice way, something Kendall was not expecting at all. Despite some asshole kid already sleeping on the first day, Logan didn't seem to be upset with him at all. Or, at least, he didn't put on the appearance that he was.

Quickly wiping the dried saliva away from his mouth, Kendall mustered out an apology. "Oh, sorry about that, du- _professor_. Ha, uh, it won't happen again. Believe me." Embarrassed, Kendall flashed him his signature grin, hoping to make the situation a bit less awkward. "I'll see you again on Thursday."

"Yeah, see you on Tuesday." Logan replied. He walked back to his desk, taking out his little lunch box with a picture of the periodic table on it, unpacking the food inside and eating it in silence. Kendall was _so_ tempted to sit there and have a lunch date with him, but even he wasn't that ridiculous. Sure the kid was probably only a few years older than him, but even he knew how gay and awkward it would be sit there eating lunch with his professor. On the first day of class. Instead, he scurried out of the class, wanting to get out of that room as soon possible. He didn't have another class until 3:00, and he was pretty sure James's class didn't start until four. He'd head back to his dorm room, charge his phone a bit, and then maybe the two could go out and grab a bite to eat.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Kendall said, leaping through the door with the phoniest grin he could plaster on his face. James continued to look at his laptop screen, paying no mind to Kendall's idiocy. He had more important things to do, like online shopping for all of his favorite Cuda products. Looking up, he muttered out a barely audible "_hey_", signifying that he somewhat acknowledged Kendall's presence.

"Okay, that's a real nice way to greet your bestest friend in the world. And here I was, just about to whisk you away on a fun-filled adventure to the school cafe, but now I'm not too sure about that anymore…" Kendall sarcastically remarked hoping to incite some sort of reaction out of his friend. Still, nothing.

"Yeah, that's great. Now that you got that out of your system, how about you actually tell me something that isn't boring. How did biology go? Who's your professor? _Please_ tell me you got that crabby old hag Mrs. Fletcher, I heard she's a real bitch." James dryly asked. He didn't hate Kendall, of course, but he always loved it when Kendall got fucked over. And also fucked. But that was besides the point.

"No, for your information, I actually didn't sign up for her class. It wouldn't have been a big deal anyways, after all, I am _pretty charming_." Kendall replied, using that husky voice that always got a response out of James. Well, most of the time it did. "Anyways, I'm in Professor's Mitchell's class, or should I say Mr. Logan. Ha, what a square. A little hot though, even if he is kinda dork." Kendall responded, and whatever he had just divulged had garnered some sort of interest out of James, as he turned away from whatever sale he was currently looking at.

"Mr. Logan? Kinda short, kinda chubby, glasses?" James asked, quizzing Kendall all about his new professor.

"Um, yeah, why? Was he your professor last semester?"

"Oh yeah, and I totally banged him" James proudly declared to Kendall, smirking at the look of shock on his face.

"Okay, yeah, that was really believable. Hey, maybe he'll let me suck his dick…" Kendall laughed, used to James pulling his leg and making up stories about all of his sexual encounters.

"Nah man, it's true. He was hot as shit. Fucked him so hard I knocked the glasses right off his head. Ha, no joke, I think he keeps a buttplug in his ass the entire time he's teaching. Didn't I tell you all about it?"

"Honestly James, I can't even keep up with who you've been sleeping with lately. I'm pretty sure you already screwed half the guys and girls on campus." Kendall joked, pleased with the look of annoyance on James's face. He plugged in his phone, and he laid down on his single bed. "Hey, why don't you tell me all about it over lunch. I could sure use the laugh."

"Whatever man, think what you want to think. All I know is that we banged, and that's all there is to it." James scoffed. How dare Kendall not believe a word he said. He was a sex god, a love guru, he could get any guy and girl he wanted. And it turned out that his professor was no exception.

* * *

"_**Two Months Earlier"**_

It was nearing the end of the semester, and James was barely getting by in his biology class, and he knew if he couldn't raise his measly D+ up to at least a B by the time he was done with this course, he would be so screwed. He didn't even want to take this class, let alone go to college in the first place. He was hot, young, ripped, and had modeling offers being thrown at him left and right. Hell, he was fucking rich! His mother, however, wanted him to eventually take over the Diamond Cosmetics company, and she wanted him to get a proper education before doing so. If he were to go in blindly, well, the company would go under in a week's time. Since he was a freshman, he was required to take a few mandatory classes, like English or Science, before he would be able to work on his Business major.

So there he was, scowling at the shitty grade he had just gotten on the lab report that was handed back to him. Underneath the measly 30% he had on his paper was a comment saying to "See me after class". Shit. James didn't know what to expect. Although Mr. Logan was one of the best professors on campus, who actually gave a shit about his students to boot, James was not looking forward to having to hear his spiel about how he needs to work hard to get his grade up before the semester ended. Then again, it could always turn into one of those porno type scenarios, where James would have to beg for his grade down on his knees. And James could definitely get down with that.

After class, he reluctantly went up to the front desk, and since Logan was actually one of the nicest professors he ever had, he had to deal with him saying how disappointed he was in James, how he saw the true potential, etcetera etcetera. They scheduled a time to meet up sometime after class, and decided that 6:00pm on Wedsnesday. Although Logan was reluctant at first, since the only place they would be able to meet up would be at his apartment, James swore that he had absolutely no problem with it at all. Of course he didn't. After all, he did find out that Logan had a Grindr account a couple of nights before, and judging by the pictures he had on his profile, well, he thought he'd have a pretty good chance at hooking up with him.

Heading back to his dorm room, he spent the rest of the evening lying on his bed listening to Kendall bitch about his classes, subtly tuning him out by raising the TV volume. Okay, so it wasn't subtle at all. But Kendall took the hint, and while James didn't want to be an asshole to him, he was just tired of hearing Kendall complain and complain. He loved the guy, but god damn could he whine for hours.

Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 6:15 pm. Getting ready, he knew he had to pull out the big guns tonight. Reaching into the depths of hell, he finally pulled out from his closet the exact shirt he was looking for. Throwing it on, he prepared for the onslaught of laughter that would definitely arise from Kendall, and boy was he right.

"_Hoollllly shit, dude_. Where the _hell_ did you find that shirt?" Kendall heartily giggled, snickering at James's outfit of choice. Emblazoned across the baseball tee was a phrase Kendall was sure he had never heard in his life. "Baby Slut".

"I don't know what you're talking man, looks just like a normal kind of t-shirt to me." James replied. This was definitely **not** his usual style of clothing. To put it simply, the shirt was really fucking gay. But if he wanted to not so subtly announce to some guy he had just met that "Hey, I like dicks too.", well, this was the shirt to do it. Hopefully Logan would get the idea.

Leaving, he flipped Kendall off as the boy kept laughing and laughing. He got in his car, looking at the directions Logan had given him, following them as he finally made it to the apartment that marked his destination. It was now or never, so James got out of the car and confidently knocked on the door of his potential hook up. Opening up the door, Logan was all smiled, happily inviting him in. That is, until he saw James's shirt.

"Oh-oh, u-uh come in J-James." Logan said, motioning him into the cramped apartment. Oh yeah, he was definitely flustered. "Can I, uh, get you anything?"

"Oh yeah, I could definitely go for a drink. I'm _really thirsty_." James said with a bat of his eyelashes. He heard Logan drop a glass in the kitchen, silently cursing to himself. Oh yeah, he would definitely be slamming ass tonight. He returned to the couch, his hand shaking as he held it out to James.

"I hope root beer is fine. It's kinda flat, but I mean…" Logan barely stammered out. James gratefully reached for the glass, drinking its entire contents in one chug.

Wiping his mouth slowly, he said "Mmm. Damn, that definitely hit the spot. Too bad I finished it, guess I'm just used to swallowing things down in one shot." James said, and by the looks of Logan's face, he wouldn't be surprised if he had an aneurysm at any second.

"Oh, that's…. okay. So, I, um, have some errands to do in the morning before class, so I can't stay up too late. Let's try and finish this up quickly." Logan muttered. He whipped out all of his materials, and was hell bent on finishing up as fast as he could.

"Aw, but how will I learn everything for the final in time? I like to take things fast, sure, but sometimes I like to keep it a bit slow. Sensual, if you will." James laid his arm behind Logan, noticing the man obviously tense up. "I don't know about you, _**ScienceSlut89**_, but I was hoping we could maybe get to know each other a bit better. Just kinda explore each other's personalities. Of course, we could always explore some, uh, _other_ things."

"Um, hehe, I'm not sure what you're talking about? Ahem, so, I thought we could get started on how the-" Logan was cut off, though. James had quietly shushed him, and Logan thought he would die at any second.

"What's the rush, man? I was hoping we could have some fun tonight. I saw that picture of you on Grindr, the one with the giant buttplug in your ass? Haha, yeah, I'm _**DiamondBoi**_. Surprised you didn't make the connection… Anyways, you know that chat we were having on there the other day? Well, I thought it'd be fun to experience each other in real life. Cyber sex just isn't the same, you know? What do you say?" James knew he got this kid hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh god James, I swear, if anybody finds out, I'll be out of a fucking job! I don't know about this, maybe we can just calm down and go over the chapt-"

"I promise not to tell. Now, how about you get down on your knees and give me that blowjob like you promised "daddy" you would." James huskily moaned out. Oh yeah, he was **definitely** slamming ass tonight.

Gulping, Logan immediately did as he was told. He got down on his knees, pulling down the zipper of James's jeans. He was already rock hard, and Logan was feeling himself get just as erect. Grabbing the length through the cotton of his boxers, he maneuvered the article of clothing down James's hips, admiring the monster cock he saw before him. He was a solid 8 inches, definitely the biggest Logan had come face to face with. Not wanting to waste no time, he immediately went to town, shoving the entire thing down his throat. James practically screamed out. God damn, this guy wasn't even choking on it. He continued to slurp and slobber all over his cock, making the most animalistic noises as he sucked and sucked and sucked. Logan was a pro at biology, he could name off the many components to the human body at the top of his head. But from the looks of it, Logan was a _master_ at sucking dick.

James was in complete euphoria, his toes curling, his breath getting heavy, and his cock twitching against the roof of Logan's mouth. He patted Logan, signaling for him to get off. Reluctantly, Logan pulled away, only to be met with the sloppiest, most sleazy kiss he had ever had. Lips were mashing, teeth were scraping, saliva running in strings between the two boys. James began to undress the man, admiring his cute little body. He was pale, had a light patch of hair on his chest, and he did have some love handles on him. James thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. Still making out with him, James went lower, and lower, and even lower, until he was met with a perky little nipple. James started to suck on one, twisting the other with his index finger and his thumb. In his experience, some guys only got light pleasure from this. Logan, on the other hand, went absolutely wild. He was an uncontrollable mess, making the sleaziest and raunchiest sounds possible. He continued to thrash about, grinding his hard dick against James's inner thigh. Moaning out, he dug his nails into James's back. Even though they were short and neatly trimmed, they would be sure to leave a mark.

"You want daddy to suck your dick for you? Want daddy to make you feel real nice?"

"Fuck yes, daddy, make me feel good." Logan breathed out, unable to comprehend what he was even saying. James got down on his knees, taking Logan's member into his mouth. He wasn't an excellent cock sucker, no, but he was able to handle Logan's six inches pretty well. Sure it wasn't that big, but it was a little thick, so he did have some difficulty taking it in. He wasn't able to completely take the entire thing in his mouth, but judging by what Logan was practically shouting out, he was sure he was doing just fine.

"Oh god daddy, that feels great. I'm ready. Fuck my ass, fuck it hard. I wanna feel your dick in my ass, baby. I'm daddy's little cum slut, lick my ass, fuck it, pound it, just do it! Make me your bitch!" Logan shouted from the top of his lungs. Either he didn't have any neighbors, or else he could expect a complaint from them the next morning. "Come on daddy, _do it_. Pound my ass. **Fuck me raw**!"

_Holy shit_. James was actually taken back a bit. Logan was a little freak! He hated to say it, but James was a little vanilla. Sure, he would do stuff like spanking and whatnot. But the stuff Logan wanted was so _dirty_. And it only turned James on so much more.

James flipped Logan over, so that his ass was entirely in his face. Spreading Logan's impressively fat ass, he went to town. Licking all around the hole, Logan was practically crying. James didn't want to kill the poor kid, but if he kept making those noises he would shoot his load right then and there. He had to stop for a minute though, asking where Logan kept the lube. He mumbled out an incoherent "table next to bed", and James practically glided over there. Wasting no time, he found the little bottle and as he walked back, he saw Logan already fingering his ass, rapidly shoving two fingers in and out.

"Oh my god…" James didn't even know what to do, he was practically going to black out from all the blood that rushed to his dick. Slicking up his fingers with the lube, he stuck three fingers into Logan's ass, since he had always stretched himself out a bit. Deciding it was good enough, he went to town. He went slow at first, gently lining up his dick with Logan's ass. Logan, on the other hand, was completely unable to wait. He slammed his ass back against James's hips, taking all of his cock in his ass like it was nobody's business.

"Oh god daddy, fuck me! _Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme_…"

James was going at it. Logan was the biggest bottom bitch he had ever had sex with, and he was sure he wouldn't stop imagining it the next time he was in his class. The guy was such a soft spoken sweetheart. Who knew he was this much of a cock whore?

"Oh god, daddy, don't stop! Feed me your cum, ngh, cum in my ass, make me beg for it!"

Holy shit was right. James knew he was coming soon judging by the knot he could feel in his stomach. Not holding back, he completely let it all go, unleashing all of his load into Logan's lower gut. Logan was in bliss, still begging for James to give him all he had. On his stomach, Logan knew he was nearing his orgasm. He rolled himself onto his back, trying to keep as much of James's dick in his ass which was already starting to go soft. With a grunt, he let himself cum all over chest, most of it hitting him in the face. He used his finger to collect what he could off of his body, and he began to suck on his digit, tasting the hot load he had just shot all over himself. He pulled James in for a kiss, swapping the load in between kisses, and James was in absolute shock. He had never had such intense sex like this before, and never in a million years would he have though it would be with his college professor.

Logan, getting sleepy already, nestled himself on the couch with a blanket, not even bothering to clean himself off. James didn't know what the proper etiquette was after sleeping with his teacher, so he kinda just sat there on the couch next to him.

"That was great, James. I don't know if you have any classes tomorrow, so you can go ahead and leave if you want. I had a lot of fun, so I'll see you again." Logan lazily replied, already falling half asleep.

"Oh, um, alright. That was fun, let's do it again, heh." James replied back, wiping himself off with the blanket and standing up to pull his pants back on. It fell on deaf ears, though, since Logan was already knocked out. James got his stuff and got going, looking back once again at Logan's sleeping form.

"Jesus Christ, that was _fucking wild_."


	3. A Sudden Interest

"Oh god James, _faster_… come on man, _fuck me_, oh jesus christ man, yeah! Fuck me, faster faster fa- _oh shit, shit shit shit. Don't stop, don't st-nghh"_

"Yeah, you like that? Want me to go faster? Oh yeah, daddy's gonna _wreck _your hairy little ass. Your daddy's _kitten_, I **know** you want all of this cock!" James barely managed to grunt out, hammering into Kendall's ass even faster than before. Kendall, however, stopped grinding against his hips and immediately pulled off of him.

"James…. what the _**fuck**_ man? Are you serious? _Kitten_? Listen man, I'm gonna go, you know I think that daddy shit's weird… I still gotta get ready for class, let me just take a shower real qui-" Kendall said, getting ready to go and finish himself off in the shower. He did still have a raging boner, after all.

"Kendall, wait. Okay, I'll quit it. No more daddy shit. Now come on man, I know you still want me to pound that pretty little ass of yours. You still up for it?" James asked, panting. He was already too into this, no way was he going to quit halfways through.

"…. _**Yeah**_." Shit, James knew he was bluffing. Kendall had no intention of actually leaving, and he hadn't been dicked down in a while. Okay, so it had only been a couple of days, but Kendall was still feeling very aroused and his ass was still feeling very empty. He would never be able to pass up something like this from James, and James knew it. Oh well, might as well swallow his pride. And swallow James's dick.

"That's what I thought. Awesome, now come over here and throw those nice, long legs over my shoulders. Daddy's got something he _**really**_ wants to show you…."

"_Goddammit, James."_

* * *

James leaned back on his bed, his toned arms resting behind his head with a smug grin on his face. Oh yeah, that was _great_. He and Kendall had a friends with benefits type of relationship, and it totally benefitted each of them. Sometimes James just needed to slam some ass, and Kendall was almost always up for getting his ass slammed. Their sex was sleazy, sweaty, and gross, with no love involved at all. And they both thrived off of it. James was not looking to settle down in a relationship any time soon, hell, maybe even never at all. He was a bachelor. A stud. A muscle god. All the guys and girls wanted him, and James absolutely had no problems with that at all. Watching as Kendall closed the door behind him, saying his goodbyes as he left early for class, James immediately noticed that Kendall was walking a little funny, no doubt due to what he had just done to him an hour prior. Laughing to himself, James knew that this was the life, and he would never want to have it any other way.

Kendall, on the other hand, was looking for some sort of love in his life. He was looking for a stable, committed relationship, someone he could look forward to come home to every single day. Granted, he did have something to look forward to after all his classes were over for the day; getting plowed by James. Plus the occasional pre-class fuck. And don't get him wrong, James was his best friend and he did enjoy all that time the two spent together. But they mutually agreed that a relationship was not something in store for the two, and they were completely okay with this. However, Kendall still wished that he could one day have something special with someone that wasn't solely focused on sex.

Looking down, he saw that it was only 10:00 am. Great, he still had another hour and a half to kill. Seeing the university cafe only a few yards to the right of him, Kendall decided that he didn't really have anything else better to do. The campus was still pretty new to him, and he still felt a sense of nervousness as he made his way through the bustling crowds of students. Kendall had always thought of himself as some sort of fearless leader back in high school. Yet here he was, fidgeting as he tried to find an empty table in the packed campus hot spot. Besides James, he didn't really know too many faces at this establishment.

In high school, everyone had flocked to him, idolizing the hockey captain that had just seemed to ooze popularity and confidence. But here, where status quo was hardly an issue when everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, Kendall did not have legions of followers fighting to win his affection like he used to. Which he liked, since he didn't have to deal with people wanting to be his friend just for the sake of being "Kendall's friend". However, this also meant that Kendall would have to try and make friends on his own accord, something he wasn't used to.

Apart from a couple of numbers he had gotten this school year from classmates who had wanted to form future study groups, Kendall hardly hung out with any new faces. Sure, he had been invited to quite a bit of parties. A lot of them, in fact. But he usually tended to stray along the sidelines, drinking from his red solo cup and grinding against anyone who had invited him to dance. For the first time in his life, Kendall felt a bit lonely. And he wanted to sail away from this uncharted territory as soon as possible.

Ordering his simple cup of coffee, which had unfortunately set him back a few bucks, Kendall zeroed in on a lonesome table near the corner window. Hauling ass, he practically threw himself into the chair, noticing there was a nearby couple who had also spotted the table. He had really lucked out, he was seated next to a ceiling-to-floor window that overlooked the bustling campus and the many happy faces that inhabited it. It was a beautiful day, and Kendall was almost tempted to cut class and just sprawl himself out on the grassy stretch the entire day. He wouldn't, though, even if it was a pretty great idea. Diverting his attention away from the outside world, he looked around the many packed tables, full of bright laptop screens, open textbooks with sticky notes posted on every page, and laughing faces enjoying one another's company. And here he was, the big ol' loser slowly sipping his small cup of coffee, trying to make the dark liquid last as long as he could.

Oh well, he thought. He whipped out his phone, entering in his passcode and booting up his home screen. He then remembered that he had nothing to do and nobody to really talk to, so he set his phone back down on the table and continued to look around the room for just one familiar face. Still nobody, but he did notice a loser just like himself sitting alone with a large stack of papers by his side. Hey, at least he wasn't the only loner in this joint. But then, upon closer examination, Kendall saw that this wasn't just some stranger. With his styled dark hair, deep dimples, and stubble covering his chin, he saw that the man wearing the dark blue button up was no other than his biology professor.

Kendall was true to himself, he considered his honesty to be his best quality. And Kendall was going to be straight with himself, he had a pretty big crush on the guy. Okay, so it was a little more than a crush, but he wasn't in love with the man either. It was definitely some sort of grey area Kendall had never really found himself in before.

Regardless, Kendall had grown pretty fond of Logan over the past few weeks, despite most of their conversation consisting primarily of questions about the assigned lab report or whatever reading they had to do. Kendall wasn't stupid either, he knew Logan was pretty fond of him, too. Being one of the few students in class who actually seemed to enjoy his teacher's presence, Logan took an immediate notice, often leaving little happy faces or "Awesome!"s on any work he handed back, something Kendall noticed was not written on any of his classmate's papers. While it definitely didn't mean his professor had felt the same way for him or anything, it did at least mean Kendall had some sort of shot with him, even if it just meant being friends. He still didn't know if Logan liked guys, though, since he still wasn't buying James's story about hooking up with him. A small part of him did want to believe, though.

So there Kendall was, his butt slowly lifting from his seat as he had to make a rash decision as to whether he should go over and say hi, or sit his ass down and stare from afar. Would that be weird? Kendall didn't know how many other students associated with their professors outside of class, especially their potentially gay professor whose only about 5 years older than them. But the barista must have added a shot of liquid courage in his drink, because Kendall quickly felt himself making his way towards the man he found himself _dreaming _about at night. Closer, closer, closer, Kendall was slowly inching his way over to Logan, and he knew he couldn't turn back, since the couple from earlier had already stolen his table from him. And there he was, directly standing in front of his professor who still hadn't noticed the lovestruck puppy hovering over him.

"Shit. This is so embarrassing. What have I done, he still doesn't notice I'm standing here. Maybe he did and he's pretending he doesn't see me. I could always run out that door right there…" Kendall thought to himself, mentally slapping himself on the forehead for thinking that it would be a great idea to approach his goddamn teacher outside of school and ask if he could sit with him.

Looking up, Logan didn't expect to see someone looking so intently down at him. "Gah! Oh shi- _ahem_, um, sorry about that… Kendall? What are _you_ doing here? Oh wait, did that come across rude? Sorry about that, I didn't mean to say it that way, but what are you doing _here_?" Logan asked, motioning to the small area around him. "I mean, you're more than welcome to come up and talk with me, of course, I don't mean to say that. So, what's up? You have a question? Or…"

"Oh… I actually came over here to hang out with you, I mean, I was sitting alone, you were sitting alone, but you actually look kinda busy." Kendall replied, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Damn, now he looks like some weirdo teacher's pet. "I actually have somewhere to, uh, go, so I guess I'll see you later? Bye, Log- Mr. Logan." With that, Kendall quickly turned, taking a few steps away from the table.

"No! I don't want you to feel like you have to go, no, I'm not trying to say that. It's just that… I never really have any students ever actually approach unless it's to _bitch_ about their grade, heh." Logan calmly said to Kendall, masking the evidence that he was actually excited to spend some time with a student. He did, however, realize how unprofessional what he said was. "Oh, uh, you didn't hear that. Anyways, sit down, man. I was just entering in some grades, but I'm finished now. Take a seat, tell me what's up." Logan motioned towards Kendall, signaling that he was more than welcome to sit with him.

"Oh, cool. Uh, well there's not really anything I wanted to say, I just wanted to… hang out? I mean, I don't know, I just think you're pretty cool and I thought, "Hey, why not sit and talk with him? Maybe I can even treat him to a coffee?" Kendall replied, grinning at how delighted Logan looked to hear what he was saying. He did, however, notice that what he had just said could either come across as flirting or ass kissing, but judging from Logan's reaction, he didn't think Logan picked up on either one.

But maybe it wouldn't hurt to drop a few hints? He could always come out and say, "Hey Logan, guess what? I love cock." but he didn't want to freak him out, since he was still unsure of his professor's sexual orientation. But judging by the creases that formed on the sides of his eyes and the smile that grew on his face everytime Kendall said something cheesy, well, then maybe he _did_ have a shot after all.

The two fell into an easy conversation, both bouncing topics off one another and having a great time. Logan asked him all about his home life, Kendall telling him all about how it was growing up with his mother and his sister Katie. He talked about how he was the star athlete in high school, how he got decent grades in _most_ of his classes, and, despite his good looks and extreme popularity, never really found himself having any girlfriends. He brought up his one and only girlfriend, Jo Taylor, who Logan coincidentally had for his class last semester. Kendall mentioned that while they got along very well, he just found himself _unable_ to reciprocate any romantic feelings towards her, and how he thought he would never be able to love _someone_ like Jo. Because she was, of course, a girl.

However, he didn't mention why Jo had broken up with him. He especially didn't mention it because of the circumstances. After winning the biggest game of the year, the hockey team all rejoiced at Jett Stetson's house, the star left winger who always threw the biggest and wildest parties of all time. He had brought Jo along as his date, because she was his girlfriend and it would have been stupid if he hadn't. The two had been bickering the entire night, with Jo complaining about how Kendall didn't seem to be as invested in the relationship as she was, and Kendall complaining that she was just being a bit dramatic.

The two eventually went separate ways that night, and when it came time to go home, Jo wandered around the many different halls searching for Kendall, since he was her ride. What she didn't expect to stumble upon, though, was a very wasted Kendall making out with an equally drunk but also shirtless James Diamond, both leaning against the bathroom sink with hands wandering around one another's bodies. He would save that story for another day.

Moving on, he found out Logan was from Texas, growing up in a very devout Christian family that Logan seemed to resent _just_ a little bit, although Kendall wasn't exactly sure why. He also found out that Logan really _was_ a baby genius like he had thought, as he revealed that he had graduated from high school at the very young age of 14 and immediately went to school at the very same university he teaches at today. And it kinda just stopped there.

"….. that's it? Come on man, tell me about all those crazy parties you must have went to, all the girls you _must_ have hooked up with, I bet you were a happy drunk, huh? I can totally picture it, you on the dancefloor with your-"

"Okay okay, real funny Kendall. I actually never really did any of that _stuff_, I mean yeah I was invited and all, but with school and-" Logan bashfully remarked, although he did stop mid sentence after seeing the shock and humor on Kendall's face. "What's so funny?"

"You mean to tell me that you've never been to a college party before? Come on man, you don't need to lie to me, I'm not gonna report my teacher for any underage drinking he did a couple years before. Oh shit, you did drugs, huh? I knew you weren't telling me something. Ha, it's okay Logan, you're not gonna get fired for smoking weed when you were younger." Kendall cheerfully laughed, but seeing the awkward, downcast stare Logan was making, Kendall suddenly felt like he brought up an uncomfortable topic.

"Heh, no Kendall, it's none of that… I guess I was just less focused on having fun than I was for shoving my face in a textbook every Friday night. I mean, I always wished I could have gone to some sort of social gathering, but I _did_ end up finishing my schooling pretty fast. I have some regrets, sure, but I'm glad I did what I did. Looking back, though, I do wish I had done some things a bit differently…"

"Well let me change that! My best friend James is always getting these invites to some pretty wicked parties, dude. I'll totally make you my plus one, man, it'll be a blast!"

"Are you sure about that? I think I'm probably getting too old for that scene, plus who's gonna want their boring, square _professor_ at their party? Talk about a party pooper…" Logan laughed, covering up the fact that he was a bit embarrassed that Kendall thought he would actually fit in at a place like that.

"Don't be ridiculous dude, you're like, 25. You'll totally fit in, I promise you. What do you say, you up for it?"

"Let me think about it."

* * *

"Carson, we _need_ to finish this lab! Look, I'll do the rest of it myself. But please, stand back and **don't** mess up anything. Again." Kendall groaned, rubbing the temple of his forehead out of exhaustion and frustration.

"Haha, okay Kendall, whatever you say. Hey, we should totally hang out after this! I should introduce you to all my friends. I bet you'll love them, hey do you know-" the latino rambled, naming off a list of people he thought Kendall would get along with. _Damn_, Kendall thought, if they're _anything_ like him, I don't want anything to do with those people.

The two biology partners were currently working together on lab, where they had to dissect a cow eyeball and draw a diagram of it for their report, along with a disarray of other complicated steps they hadn't even started on. Well, more like _Kendall_ hadn't even started on. While he was trying to remain focused and get through this as soon as possible, _Carson_ had spent the entire time goofing off, polishing his helmet he carried around for whatever reason, and showing Kendall these weird pictures of some sad frog. That's not to say Kendall didn't see the humor in them, though. He did, of course.

His phone buzzed in his jean pocket, and looking down at his screen he saw that he got a snap from James. Looking back at his partner, who was now shoving the blunt end of a scalpel up his nose, Kendall said fuck it and decided to just give up. He was obviously getting nowhere with this assignment.

He opened up the app, clicking on the notification to see what the snapchat was that James had sent him. It was a dick pic.

"Hurry up, I'm ready for round two…" is what the caption said, along with a little lipstick stain emoji. He wasn't complaining about the dick pic, though, which he actually enjoyed quite a bit. It was hot as shit. But he still wasn't up for James's nonsense.

Snapping a quick picture of his lab partner, he sent it to James along with the message, "Save me. He's so effing annoying…" and hit reply. A couple of moments had passed, and James still hadn't replied back, which was weird considering how fast of a typer he was. At that moment, though, Kendall had gotten an actual text message from James, meaning that he wanted to have a full blown conversation. Class was almost over, so he might as well.

"_**that's ur lab partner? Why didnt u tell me**_" James quickly sent to him, leaving Kendall curious as to why he had such a sudden interest in the guy who was currently making his life a living hell.

"**Who,** _**Carson? Yeah he is and he's fucking annoying. 15 more min until im out of here, thank god.**_" Kendall replied back, only to be met with another speedy response from James.

"**lol no, his name is carlos. and I hooked up with him last semester. it was the worst moment of my life lmao**"

Kendall laughed at James's message. So other people were annoyed by this guy too, this relieved Kendall, since he thought that maybe he was just being an asshole to the kid.

" **thats cool I guess. anyways, I was wondering, didnt u say that u were going to a party this weekend? any chance I can tag along? and maybe a friend?**" Kendall asked, knowing good and well James would definitely invite him. But still, it never hurt to ask.

"**oh yeah, my friend lucy is throwing one. Supposed to be pretty big. Yeah u can come along, the more the merrier dude. shit, my phones about to die, so I gotta go. I'll see u in a bit.**"

Perfect. He had heard about Lucy Stone before, and apparently she and her roommates ran one of the biggest sororities on campus. Logan definitely couldn't decline his offer now. And if he did, well, then he'd just have to drag him along.


	4. Walking on Sunshine

"I don't know James. He _still_ hasn't said anything about wanting to come along with me, and now I'm starting to think I scared him away or something." Kendall said, airing out to his best friend what's been bothering him for the past couple of days. Feeling a slight buzz coming on, he looked down, absent mindedly stirring the drink around that he had just ordered. A couple of days had passed since Kendall and his professor's run in outside of class, and he still wasn't sure if Logan would be accompanying him to the party at Lucy's house next week.

Currently finding themselves seated in a small booth, Kendall and James had decided to end their night with a bit of fun. It wasn't anything special, they were just at a nearby dive bar that was notorious for their reputation as the place to be for those under 21 looking to partake in a _little bit_ of underage drinking. The bouncers were horrible at their jobs, getting drunk on their shift instead of standing outside checking IDs. Kendall and James literally walked right into the building unnoticed.

Taking a shot, James grimaced at the biting taste of the tequila he had barely managed to get down. "Don't sweat it dude. He's probably busy grading papers or studying rocks or some shit. So the worst case scenario is that he doesn't come to the party. No big deal, man. If you're looking to get laid that bad, I can totally hook you up with someone I know. And, of course, I'm always available." James commented, smirking at the sour look Kendall was currently giving him. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't let it get to you. I mean, what, do you have a crush on the guy or something?"

"Yeah."

"Oh….. _that't it_? Wow, I thought I was gonna have to really drag that one out of ya. Oh man, I don't know what to tell you then. I'm not really used to giving advice, especially when it has to do with that lovey dovey stuff." James sighed. Sure, he always loved to pull on Kendall's leg, as he absolutely enjoyed getting under his skin and seeing Kendall get annoyed with his antics. But Kendall had been trying to talk about his love life with him for the past couple of months, if you could even consider it one. Kendall was his best friend, and he knew that this was an issue that was really bothering him. And it sucked balls that he didn't know what to tell him.

"Honestly, am I just being dramatic? He's my fucking professor, man. Maybe he isn't what I'm looking for. These are my college years, I should be having the time of my life. I mean look at you, I swear to god there's a different person in your bed every night. How do you do it?" Kendall said, not even sure himself about where he was going with this conversation.

"How do I do what? Get laid? It's easy bro, all you gotta do is-"

"No, not that. I mean how can you not even _want_ a relationship at all? It seems like all day, _no_, _**everyday's**_ a holiday for you, James. Don't you ever feel kinda lonely? I know I sure do."

"I see where you're coming from man, and I guess that…. it's just not for me? Like, sure I've toyed around with the idea of settling down and actually staying monogamous. But why tie myself down? It doesn't bother me. I mean, I've got my friends, my family, my one night stands… and that's okay. A relationship just doesn't even tempt me, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. This is actually getting a bit depressing. Let's just order another round of beers, I still feel too sober. I just wanna let loose, you with me?" Kendall asked, and judging by the large smile on James's face, he was sure he would have no problem doing so.

The two ordered a couple of more drinks, and they were at that fine line between getting tipsy and getting shitfaced. Kendall didn't want to drown his sorrows tonight, especially since they were just about some gay little crush he had. He and James soon found themselves nestled up against some corner in the bar, dancing the night away. Well, more like James actually dancing on rhythm and Kendall doing some sort of odd dance that was definitely off-beat. He didn't care, though. They both didn't have any classes that weekend, so they could definitely afford to have some time to let off some steam.

Leaning in closer, Kendall began to let his hands roam over James's toned, muscular chest, feeling the tight muscles through the sheer white fabric of his tank top. "Hey James, I wanna have some fun tonight. Let's go to the bathroom, just me and you." Kendall huskily moaned out, his low breaths sending shivers down the crook of James's neck.

"Yeah? What do you have in mind?" James asked, cocking an eyebrow at his best friend. The two were obviously drunk, but they were used to the occasional hook up with one another. Okay, so it was more than occasional. But either way, Kendall knew it wasn't the alcohol that made him say that, and James knew it wasn't the alcohol causing him to whisk Kendall away by the hand, maneuvering through the very packed crowd.

They finally reached the men's restroom, and they were both in too much of a daze to notice whether or not there was anyone else in there with them. Locking the door of the handicap stall behind them, Kendall practically shoved James against the cold tiled wall of the restroom. Getting down to his knees, Kendall looked up at James, licking his lips in a sort of drunkenly manor that wasn't very… _sexy_. Desperate, maybe even hungry would probably be a better description for it.

"Unzip your pants. I wanna show you what I can do with my mouth." Kendall said to James, barely able to get the entire sentence out before he already had James's 8 inch cock down his throat. James moaned out, clutching the short spikes of Kendall's hair and muttering the dirtiest things imaginable as the man swirled his tongue around the base of James's dick, soon working out a rhythm where he would take the entire length down his throat and then slurp off with a clean _POP_. Kendall's scruffy facial hair tickled James a bit the deeper he went, but it only added to the amazing feeling Kendall was supplying to him.

"You love daddy's dick, huh? What a little whore you are, sucking off your best friend in some dirty ass bathroom stall. You love it, though, I know you do. You just can't get enough of daddy, can you?"

Kendall was secretly annoyed that James was _STILL_ pulling that daddy shit on him, not to mention the very sleazy dirty talk he was practically grunting out, but he was just too into it to give it any second thought. He only had one thing on his mind right now; all he wanted was for James to blow his load all over his face.

As crazy as it may have seemed, this was just a normal Friday night for James and Kendall.

* * *

"-and then the plastics broke up and went their separate ways. Regina became a jock, Karen was a newscaster, Gretchen joined the Cool Asians, and Cady went back to her normal self. They were all friends though, and they even showed the new group of plastics at the end. Sounds like a cool movie, huh?"

"Yes, Carlos, that _was_ very cool. It was also cool when I, you know, actually _watched_ the movie."

Kendall was going to explode. Despite repeatedly telling him that he had seen the film _many_ times, Carlos, for whatever reason, felt the need to explain the entire plot line of Mean Girls for the past 45 minutes. Kendall was so close to his breaking point, wanting to do nothing more than shove Carlos right off of his stool. But there were only 5 minutes left in class, and Kendall just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

It hadn't been a good day in class today. Walking in, he cheerfully greeted Logan, hoping that he would be able to get a word in with him. Logan, however, completely ignored his hello, acting as though he was in the middle of a phone call. Judging by the sound of his ringtone going off as he held his phone to his ear, though, Kendall knew that he was just avoiding him.

He just wanted to go back to his dorm, kick off his shoes, and watch a bit of television before his next class began. Looking up, he did see a paper flying his way, and upon closer look, he saw that it was his lab report that not only had a shitty grade on it, but also a message written on the top.

"See me after class."

_Goddamn it_. The last thing he needed right now was a lecture from Logan about how he should have tried harder and how he can always ask for help if he needs it. All of Kendall's other professors could give a rat's ass if their students were failing. Not Logan though.

"Okay guys, it's time to wrap up. Make sure you're prepared for our next time in class, we're gonna jump right into a new lab right away. See you guys later!" Logan yelled out to the class, noticing that his students didn't seem as pessimistic about his class compared to the first day.

Who knows, maybe he'd finally gotten through to them? However, judging by the expression on the man's face as he made his way to the front desk, Logan wasn't sure if that statement still applied. "Oh, I see you got my message, Kendall. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Kendall rolled his eyes, leaning over the table as he slid his lab report over to his teacher. "Yeah, I saw it. I know, my lab sucked. I'll come in for tutoring or whatever. What time would be best for you?"

"Oh! Oh yeah, your lab was pretty bad, you should definitely come in and fix that. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, though. So, I was putting some thought into it, and…. I'll come with you. What's one party, right? I'm not going to know anybody there, obviously, so please don't ditch me while we're there, okay?" Logan whispered out. They were both the only two individuals in the room, yet Logan still felt like this was some sort of secret matter that nobody could know about.

Kendall, on the other hand, was not expecting that. With his eyebrows raised, he couldn't help but let out a huge smile. "Oh yeah? That's awesome man. Yeah, I'll totally stick with you the entire time. I probably won't know too many people there anyways. How do you wanna do this? It starts at 10:00, and the party is only a short walking distance from my dorm. We can meet there, if you'd like?"

"Yeah, we can do that. Just make sure you give me directions. I actually have to go to a meeting, right now, and I'm running a bit late. I'd exchange numbers with you, but I really have to go. Just text the number on the class syllabus, that's my cell. I'll see you later, Kendall."

"Yeah, see ya." Kendall replied back, completely thrilled that Logan had actually accepted his invitation. Practically walking on sunshine, Kendall made his way towards the back door, but turned around to ask his teacher one last question. "Oh yeah, I was wondering. I said hi to you this morning, why were you avoiding me?"

Logan looked back, his arms full as he tried to balance the heavy load of papers and his suitcase and whatnot. "Oh, that? Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't really want your classmates to hear about it, either. That's why I wrote that message on your paper."

Smiling, Kendall walked out the door, taking in the coincidentally bright and sunny day as he made his way outside. And here he was, thinking that he had freaked out his teacher.


	5. Unfinished Business

Tonight was the night, and Kendall couldn't be any more excited.

After a surprisingly fast week of school, he suddenly found that it was already Friday night, and Kendall was ready to take Logan to Lucy Stone's party and blow his mind. And maybe even blow him.

He wouldn't get ahead of himself, though.

He threw on a short-sleeved printed shirt, making sure to leave a few buttons popped as to give a nice view of his chest (_James always told Kendall that his chest hair was pretty hot_), and he ran a hand through his hair, giving him that kinda laid-back, kinda sexy style that he was definitely going to utilize for tonight.

Looking at his clock, he saw that Logan would be arriving soon, assuming he was able to make out Kendall's directions he had texted him. Kendall made sure to be very specific, though, naming off any nearby streets and even the colors of the bordering dormitories.

"Is your boyfriend here or what?" James asked, smirking at Kendall as he quickly turned around to yell at him.

"Don't call him that. And don't say anything like that when he's around, you're gonna freak him out! I still don't know if he's interested in me, or men in general. For all I know he could be some devout Christian who wears a promise ring or something." Kendall replied, worried that everything would just go absolutely wrong tonight.

And there were a lot of things that could potentially go wrong. Kendall already thought of them.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that. Since we, you know, _**banged**_. Then again, I guess that doesn't mean anything, if you _really_ wanna look at it that way. Lots of straight guys hook up with other guys, apparently."

"Okay James, I don't want to hear it. You guys "banged", I still don't know if that's true. All I'm saying is that-"

_Knock knock._

"Oh god, he's here. Okay James, knock your shit off. I don't want anybody feeling uncomfortable tonight. I mean it."

Walking away as James muttered a snide little "_yeah whatever_", Kendall opened the door, finding himself face to face with a very nicely dressed and perfectly styled Logan Mitchell. Wearing a dark blue cardigan with a white t-shirt underneath, paired with some black skinny jeans and boots, it was a definite change from Logan's ugly ass sweater vest he wore on the first day of school. And Kendall was not complaining _at all_.

"I am _so_ sorry Kendall, traffic was a nightmare. And I know you said that you had wanted to meet at 9:45, and I know I'm super late, so if you want me to leave, I can just be on my way."

Looking over at the clock, Kendall saw that it was currently 9:47. Logan was two minutes late and already on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"Oh… that's okay? Logan, you're not late and all. Do you wanna leave? Cause I'm totally ready for a wild night, man. You can't shake me away that easily, heh." Kendall replied, reassuring Logan and his fear that he had completely fucked up their plans for the night.

From the background, he was pretty sure he had heard a barely audible "_cough__**GAY**__cough_" from James. He didn't pay any attention to it, though. All his focus was on wooing Logan. It was gonna be a big night, and they were gonna have a good time.

"Oh, thank god. Sorry anyways. So, you wanna get going? I know you said your roommate was coming along with us, is he ready too? Or are we gon-" Logan drawled out the last syllable, as he currently found himself looking at the one and only James Diamond.

Walking up to the door with a leather jacket draped over his shoulder, James beamed at the boy. "Don't worry Logan, I'm _definitely_ ready to go. You look real nice tonight, man. Any plans on getting a little _wild_ tonight? You seem like a _real freak_, heh." James asked, huskily questioning Logan is a manner that even sent chills down Kendall's spine.

"Oh, uh, I-I guess? Haha, um, I definitely want to have some fun tonight, yep. Let's get going now, I, uh, _really_ want to see what this party's about. Um, any plans for you tonight, James?" Logan stammered out, currently looking like a nauseated deer in the headlights.

Judging by the way Logan was acting towards James, Kendall figured that James was telling the truth after all. Wow, so the two did have a fling one time. Who would have thought?

"Oh man, do _I_ got plans for tonight. I'm gonna get trashed, slam some ass, pretty much your run of the mill shit. Nothing too crazy." James said, his hand against the doorway, looking down at the smaller guy who looked as though he was trembling.

"Oh, that's, uh, cool. Well, I'm ready to go. Kendall?" Logan quicky replied, wanting to avoid any more conversation with James. James could totally sense it, which made him tease the man ever more.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready. Let me go grab my wallet real quick, I know I left it around here somewhere. Be back in a sec." Kendall said, leaving an overly confident James and a very scared Logan to themselves for a moment.

A silence passed through the two, with Logan standing awkwardly and James towering over him.

"So, Logan, I was just wondering. Why did you stop talking to me after I _fucked_ you? _Kinda_ weird how you just completely ignored me after our little moment in your apartment. And that time in your classroom, too. A little rude if you ask me, _but hey_, what do I know?" James innocently asked Logan, acting as though it was something that really hurt him to the core.

Logan was pretty sure he was going to cry from the nerves that were consuming him, making him feel as though he were 2 feet tall. Barely managing to mutter out a "_sorry_", Logan was wondering why it was taking Kendall an unrealistically long amount of time to find his wallet.

"Nah man, I'm cool! I mean hey, _no strings attached_, right? I had fun, though. Shit, I had _a lot_ of fun. Don't sweat it though, dude. I'm not upset about it, nor should you be." James said, reassuring the boy that he never had any hard feelings about the ordeal at all. In fact, he found it hilarious how distant Logan became after their little affair. Logan nervously smiled back, glad that was out of the way.

"But if you ever wanna go for, uh, _another round_, I'm _**definitely**_ open to it, bro." James practically moaned out, silently laughing at the wreck he was making out of the boy. Logan gulped, so much for dropping the topic. He was pretty sure he would die any minute.

"Okay guys, I got it. You two ready?"

* * *

***Two Months Earlier***

It had been about a week since James and Logan banged back at the older male's apartment, and the professor had still refused to make any conversation with him for the following couple of weeks.

James wasn't hurt by it or anything. So Logan just wanted a quick fuck out of him, no problem. James usually wanted the same out of most people, so it wasn't exactly uncharted territory for him.

Still, it was some of the craziest sex James had ever had, and he definitely wanted to experience a bit more with his teacher.

Class had just ended, so he made his way to the front desk, noticing Logan visibly tense up upon seeing him. For whatever reason, Logan seemed to have had a stick up his ass the entire day, noticeably stiff as he sat at his desk during the remainder of class, not even getting up to walk around like he sometimes would.

As James looked down at his teacher, who was currently grading a pretty hefty stack of papers, he was suddenly met with a pair of very startled wide-eyes.

"James! I-I gotta go. I have somewhere to be, see you l-later!" Logan quickly rushed out, trying his best to grab everything with his arms and get out of the building as fast as he could.

"Logan, sit. What's your deal man? You've been avoiding me all week, and I mean, I _obviously_ know why. What's your problem?" James asked Logan, wanting a reason as to why Logan had been so distant towards him. If he was worried that he broke James's heart or something, well, James would find that absolutely hilarious.

Looking around, Logan saw that the rest of his class had left the premises. "Look James, you're a good kid and all. But do you know how much deep shit I'd be in if administration found out I was dating one of my students? I mean, we couldn't hang out, we couldn't be seen in public, I don't wanna do that to you. I don't even want a relationship in the first place!" Logan whispered, worry lines on his face as he hung his head low, feeling embarrassed.

James, on the other hand, was surprised.

"Dating? Relationship? Oh man, you got me all wrong. I thought we had a fuck and run kind of deal, bro. I mean, I never expected a relationship with you, or pretty much everyone, to be honest. I just thought we'd have fun, mess around, nothing serious." James replied, smiling at his teacher who seemed to have just had a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Oh thank god, I'm so happy to hear that. I didn't want things to be awkward, and I'm glad you see where I'm coming from. But still, we can't be "_fooling around_", that's just as bad. Let's just call what we had a fun time and nothing more. Okay?"

"I mean, if you really want to, then okay. But… _who says we have to stop_? I'll keep my mouth shut, I mean, how much of a teacher's pet would I look like if I ran my mouth and told everyone I slept with my professor? Plus, some people don't even know who you are. They might think you're some creepy old man, and I definitely don't want them thinking I'm _that_ easy." James whispered out as he inched torwards the brainiac, his hand slowly caressing the front of Logan's dress shirt.

Feeling light headed, Logan took a step back. He was feeling so aroused right now, but he couldn't let this continue. He didn't want to lose the job he had worked so hard to obtain.

"J-James, let's just take it easy. Look, as much as I want this, it's just inappropriate. I don't want either of us to get in trouble." Logan moaned out, getting pleasure from the way James was now handling him. Suddenly feeling a pair of lips sucking on the side of his neck, Logan knew he was in too deep. "F-fuck, who am I kidding. Oh god James, keep doing that…"

You didn't have to ask James twice. Practically ripping off Logan's shirt, but making sure to leave the tie on, he began to kiss along his torso, making sure to pay special attention to the spots that really seemed to drive Logan wild. Cupping his ass, he began to take off the smaller male's belt after getting a very eager "_please_" from him.

With the belt sprawled out on the floor, James began to pull Logan's gray slacks down around his legs, wanting to free him from the constricting material and alleviate his throbbing erection.

He didn't, however, expect to see what he was did.

"A jockstrap? _Really_ Logan? _God that's so hot_…" James moaned out. After earning a very guttural grunt from Logan, he began to massage Logan's nice, fat ass. Rubbing his cheeks, his hands began to get closer and closer to the boy's hole. He did, however, stop once he felt something hard sticking out of Logan's ass. "Uhhh Logan, what _is_ that?"

"A b-buttplug. You like it, daddy?"

"_Holy shit_", James thought. "You sat there teaching the _entire_ time with that thing in your ass? Fuck that's so hot. Do you keep that thing in _every time_ you teach?" James inquired, currently loving how much of a freak this guy was.

"N-not always. I thought today felt like a good day to do it." Logan moaned out, wincing as James slowly began to pull the foreign object out. "Oh god James, just fuck me already."

"As you wish, Logan." James pushed Logan over the desk, walking behind him and getting down to his knees. Spreading Logan's bubble but, he took a long lick over his ass, immediately sending Logan into overdrive. Yelling out a very clustered sputter of cuss words, Logan was in euphoric heaven.

As he began to eat Logan out, James felt very uncomfortable with his erection grinding against the front of his jeans. Not wanting to miss out on any of the action, he unzipped his pants, grabbing his dick and pumping it, getting ready for what was next.

"Come on daddy, just do it already. Feed me your raw cock, make me your gross little bitch. I wanna clench my ass around your fucking dick, daddy."

And there it was, the dirty talk. Man, did James miss it.

Since Logan had the plug in his ass the entire day (_and it was a pretty big one_) James didn't have to stretch out Logan in order to prepare him for what was coming. He also didn't have any lube, which definitely sucked, so Logan would just have to settle for spit.

Spitting onto his hand and pumping his cock, James got himself ready to enter Logan. With his shirt still on and his jeans around his ankles, James lined himself up with Logan's hole and slowly entered in , but it was unnecessary. Logan was already throwing his ass against James's dick, moaning and describing all the nasty things he wanted his "daddy" to do to him.

A bit of time had passed, and Logan just had an ass that wouldn't quit. James was wondering how long he would be able to go, since Logan seemed to have no intention of stopping anytime soon.

"Oh god daddy, you like my ass? Yeah, you love it, you can't get enough of it. Oh god, pound my ass, _fasterfasterfaster_. Ugh, this feels so great! Choke me daddy, make me really feel like a little slut. Do it already, hurry."

James definitely wasn't into this kind of rough sex, but things had surprisingly changed since their last encounter. Not wanting to disappoint, he turned Logan's tie around, pulling it and using it as though it were a leash. Fucking Logan, he began to ride him like he was a horse. _A very slutty horse_.

"Ngh, oh god, _this is so hot_. Harder, pull harder and fuck me harder. Yeah, just like that…" Logan choked out, his face getting redder and redder, and he felt himself really working up a sweat. He began to jerk his own dick, feeling an immense amount of pleasure from the lightheadedness he was feeling.

James knew he would be coming soon, so he began to pull out. Logan knew what he was doing, so he shoved his ass back up against James. "Come in my ass, daddy. I don't know if we can do this again, so I want you to leave some of yourself inside me."

James didn't have any time to ask questions. Feeling himself get closer and closer, he forcibly came in Logan's ass, the professor's walls clenching against his dick, making the sensation feel even better.

Logan was also nearing his orgasm, and he completely let it all out. Practically screaming and crying, he shot his load all over his desk and a couple of graded papers, moaning out his daddy's name the entire time. As James began to loosen his grip on the now stretched out tie, Logan was able to get some more oxygen into his airwaves, feeling the blood finally rushing back to his head.

"Oh god James, that was great. _Phew_, we really made a mess, huh? If you want, you can go ahead and go, I'll stay and clean up."

Nodding and out of breath, James began to dress himself. Giving Logan one last smack on his ass, he smiled at his professor, giving him a sloppy chaste kiss before leaving.

"Wait, James. Before you go, can you do something real quick? Can you put that plug in my ass? I wanna keep your load in me for a while, heh."

"_Jesus Christ_", James thought. This guy was the freakiest, most kinky partner he had ever slept with. And he was pretty sure he'd be one of the most memorable.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, that was probably the last Jagan scene in this story. Hopefully you enjoyed it, because now it's Kogan's time to shine.


	6. Like Nobody's Around

"We just have to walk a couple more blocks and we'll be there. It's only like a 10 minute walk, according to James."

Kendall and Logan were currently making their way down the calm and quiet campus streets, taking in the cool night air and one another's company.

James was originally going to tag along with them to the party, but then he suddenly remembered that he had a few "errands" he had to run. At 9:50 pm. Logan surprisingly bought James's lie, not suspecting how strange it was to pick up a gallon of milk for their dorm room at the middle of the night. Then again, Logan probably wasn't well versed on social norms and stuff like that.

Kendall knew James was just trying to separate from the duo, as he promised he'd be Kendall's wingman for the night. He'd have to thank James later for giving the two a bit of time together alone.

The walk over there was pretty much filled with pointless small talk, both somewhat nervous given the current situation. They didn't really ask any heavy questions. How was Kendall doing in his classes? Did Logan have a lot of work that needed to be graded? Does Kendall _like music_? That one was a bit funny, as it showed just how clueless Logan was when it came to the social scene.

They were having a good time nonetheless, though.

"So Logan, you excited? I appreciate you wanting to come along with me, that was pretty cool of you. Have you even been to these types of get togethers before?" Kendall asked, honestly curious about what Logan did outside of class besides marking errors on any student work.

"_Not exactly_? My friend Camille –_ahem_, _**Ms. Roberts**_, is _always_ inviting me to these parties her colleagues are always throwing. Do you know her? She teaches a few acting classes her on campus. But anyways, like I said, I'm not really used to going out and having fun, what with work and all. I always feel bad declining on her, though." Logan replied, a little embarrassed that he was looking like even more of a bore than before.

"Camille Roberts, huh? Yeah, I've seen her around. _Real pretty_. So, is she your friend or a _liiitle_ more than a friend, Logie?" Kendall asked, lightly jabbing at Logan's side. He then realized how awkward it was to have just called his professor "_Logie_", but Logan didn't seem to pay too much attention to it.

This was perfect, though. This would give him an idea as to what his chances with his teacher were.

"_Uhhhhhhhhh_… I wouldn't say _that_? Me and Camille go _way_ back, being family friends and all. So she's not my girlfriend, no. She's definitely my best friend, though." Logan said, scratching the back of his head and giving a light chuckle. Something about the topic was making Logan a bit uncomfortable, leaving Kendall to want to investigate it that much more.

"No? That's too bad. There's gotta be some type of lady in your life, though. I mean, you're smart, you've got a good paying job, you're handsome. What's not to like?" Kendall remarked, earning a light blush from the shorter male. "Tell me Logan, what's your type?

"Oh, uh… _I don't have a type_? I guess I haven't really given it any, _um_, consideration." Logan said, evading any personal questions that Kendall was currently throwing out at him. Kendall was hoping that Logan would describe his ideal partner as one who hangs dong, but Kendall would have settled for a tall, dark, and handsome instead.

Trying to shift the conversation anywhere that didn't involve him, Logan asked Kendall the same question. "What about you, Kendall? You're young and having fun, I'm sure you must have some stories to tell."

"Me? Well, surprisingly no, I don't. Apart from a few hook ups and a pretty bad relationship in high school, I've been single and ready to mingle for quite a bit of time, I guess. All this talk about being in love, and I guess I could never get into the party, heh. I'm still on the market, though, trying to find that Mr. Right, you know?" Kendall asked, dropping the biggest hint he possibly could that he enjoyed the male body. If Logan didn't pick up on it, well, then this was hopeless.

Judging by Logan's expression, though, Kendall didn't have to worry about that.

"Oh! You're… _gay_? That's uh, that's cool, Kendall…. Uh, congratulations…" Logan answered, mentally slapping himself at how ridiculous what he had just said sounded.

"Haha, guilty as charged man. Are you okay with that? I know some people can still be pretty judgemental. I don't think you're like that, though."

"No! No no no, I don't have a problem with that. As a matter of fact, _I'm ga_-" Logan replied, suddenly finding himself in a very mysterious coughing fit. "Ahem, I, uh, I mean my friend's gay. So I don't have a problem with it, no."

"Oh yeah? I didn't know Ms. Roberts is a lesbian. That's pretty cool, I guess." Kendall said, obviously picking up on Logan's earlier admittance that he not so subtly tried to cover up. This was going better than he thought.

"Oh, uh, no, not Camille, she's not a lesbian. I was talking about, _uhhh_… oh hey, look! I think we're here!" Logan pointed out, noting the very obvious music blasting from the house and pool of people surrounding the party already. Logan was grateful that the topic regarding his sexuality could finally be dropped.

Kendall, on the other hand, was excited about how the night would turn out.

* * *

As the two made their way through the bustling crowd, Kendall tried to scope out what the scene looked like. From what he could see, there didn't seem to be anything too wild here, like drugs or any other illegal substances. A lot of booze, though, but he was sure that wouldn't scare Logan away.

Sweaty bodies were grinding, voices booming, but Kendall made sure to not lose sight of Logan, since this place was beyond crazy. Whisking him away to a station where various drinks were set up, he figured this would be a good place to get things started.

"How you doin' there, bud? Are you okay with all of this? Scared yet?" Kendall asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's kinda loud, but it looks fun. This place is all decked out though. How can your friend Lucy afford it all?" Logan asked, clearly impressed with the various sound systems set up and the very extensive line up of alcohol available.

"Lucy? Nah, she doesn't pay for it all, she just plans it. Her roommate Mercedes Griffin funds the entire thing. I guess her daddy gives her access to his bank account or something, apparently he's the CEO of that Globalnet Sanyoid company or whatever its called." Kendall replied, serving both he and Logan a mix of liquid from various bottles lined up along the table. Taking a sip, it seemed to taste pretty okay to him and not too harsh, so he handed the other red solo cup to Logan.

"Thanks, Kendall. What do you want to do tonight? I don't really know what goes on around these kinds of things, so you're gonna have to lead the way, heh." Logan said, taking a sip of his drink. Wincing at the sharp taste of whatever it was that Kendall had given him, he barely managed to choke it down, already starting to cough it up.

Patting him on the back, Kendall couldn't help but laugh at how much of a wimp the guy was. "You okay there? Not much of a drinker, are ya?"

"Not really. I'll have the occasional beer now and then, but I don't really dabble with hard liquour. It's actually not _bad_, though. Just strong, I guess." Logan remarked, taking a much more manageable drink from his cup.

"Well, while I'd love to sit here and chat it up by the punch bowl all night, I was thinking we could actually have some fun tonight. There's a keg over there. Wanna do a keg stand? That really gets the blood pumping." Kendall jokingly asked, only to be met with wide eyes. "Of course, we don't have to. I'm not gonna pressure you or anything. Let's just have fun."

Giving a side glance towards the large group of people laughing as some random frat boy was being lifted into the air, Logan immediately regretted the answer he gave to Kendall's question. "Sure, why not? I bet I can handle it."

Surprised, Kendall agreed and led the way over there, shocked that Logan would let himself be so inhibited tonight. "Okay, you up for it? You just have to put your hands on the keg, and someone will help you lift your legs up. I'll control the pump, okay?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah I'm ready." Logan gulped, scared shitless that he was going to make a complete idiot out of himself tonight. Feeling himself being lifted up, he saw Kendall put the pump to his mouth, and all Logan could do was close his eyes and hope for the best.

It took Kendall by surprise, though. While quite a bit spewed out of his mouth at first, Logan was actually able to keep up with the pace of the flowing liquid. Logan was good at swallowing, apparently, and the pun was not lost on Kendall either.

As Logan was set down, he looked like he was going to die. Save for a few wet spots on his cardigan and his glasses all askew, Logan was relatively okay, save for the expression on his face.

"Oh man, that wasn't a good idea. I'm, uh, done drinking for the night. That was fun, though." Logan replied, feeling a bit queasy from the large amount of alcohol he had just consumed. He would definitely be feeling it in the morning.

"That's cool, I expected that much. Well, we've already been here for half an hour, and all we have to show for is your damp sweater. Let's really get things going, man, it's time to have some real fun. Maybe we can find James and see what he's up to." Kendall said, and upon seeing Logan nodding his head "yes", he led Logan out into the very busy living room.

The party was absolutely sick. State of the art sound equipment was set up, with some guy named Wayne Wayne manning the DJ booth. Purple and blue lights were lined all across the room, truly making the atmosphere feel less like a college party and more like an exclusive club. He had to say, Lucy really knew what she was doing.

Not seeing James anywhere in sight, they decided to find a corner that didn't seem to be too packed, with Kendall leading Logan to the secluded area where they wouldn't be too smashed against one another. A lot of people were straying towards the middle, where he was pretty sure he saw a few kids doing some lines of coke, and the very girl who paid for this entire thing was right there with them. He was pretty sure he also saw his lab partner jumping down a flight of stairs with a pretty banged up helmet on, a crowd forming around him laughing at his idiocy. What a dumbass.

"So, Logester, can I interest you in a dance?" Kendall asked, his eyebrow raised as reached his hand out towards a very uncomfortable and very awkward Logan.

"Oh, uh, no thanks. I don't really dance, I'm horrible at it… we could talk though?" Logan inquired, hoping that maybe it would be enough to convince Kendall. It wasn't, though.

"If you're worried about looking like a dumbass, well, rest assured that I probably have you beat in that department. James says I'm the shittiest dancer in world, he even called 911 the first time he saw me." Upon hearing that, Logan couldn't help but laugh. "Let loose Logan, if you look stupid, then I'll be right there with ya. Besides, everyone's too wasted to notice."

As Logan reluctantly began to dance some odd sort of shimmy, Kendall was glad he was able to break Logan out of his very compacted little shell. Dancing along with him just as horribly, the two laughed at one another's moves, keeping up a very off-beat tempo for the next half hour or so. They didn't talk much, but they didn't need to. They were having the time of their lives.

A very wild song came on, the kind where you just lost control and really sleazed it up. Logan didn't know if it was the alcohol doing it or what, but he found himself grinding up against the front of Kendall's pants, his ass making very fluid motions as it rubbed against the quickly growing bulge Kendall made no attempt in hiding. Logan turned around and came face to face with his date, looking eye to eye as he began to rub his hands all along Kendall's neck and torso.

Kendall was feeling like an absolute star. Sure, it had taken him almost an hour and a half, but he was finally getting it on with Logan. Well, he was, until Logan drew a sharp intake of breath and stepped away from him.

"Fuck, what am I doing? I can't be doing this, not again!" Logan breathed out, currently wracking his brain over how much of an idiot he was being.

"Logan, dude, are you okay? If you wanna stop, that's cool. But tell me, what's the problem?" Kendall asked, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder, which he immediately shook off.

"This! This is the problem, Kendall. You're my student. This is the second time I've done this, I'm just digging my grave, aren't I? Look, I was having an absolute blast tonight, but I can't do this. Not again." Logan said, trying to find a way to get away from the crowd.

"Logan! _Look_, I know what happened between you and James, believe me, it wasn't that much of a secret. You two slept around, which really freaked you out. I know you're probably not looking for a relationship, man, but I like you, Logan. Like, _like you like you_. I know you were afraid of getting caught with James, but we don't have to be that open. If you wanna keep things a secret, then that's okay with me. But I wanna start something with you man, there's something between us and you know it." Kendall softly replied, his voice barely audible over the loud music and the bone rattling vibrations coming from it.

Running a hand through his hair, Logan was currently a mess. "Shit. Look, I agree with you, I do think we have a good thing going on. But do you really want to have to keep what we have a secret? Would that be fair to you?" Logan said, sighing. He felt like he would go into a state of panic at any moment.

"No, it wouldn't. It wouldn't be fair to either of us, but that's okay. The semester is almost over in what, two and a half months? Three? We don't have to keep it under wraps for long. The school has rules against us dating as long as you're my instructor. We'll just keep it a secret for a while. After that it's free game. I can handle that, can you?" Kendall asked, believing he was making a very good point.

"Fuck, I don't know man. Are you really up to it? I can handle us being in secret, but are you absolutely okay with that? I don't wanna tie you down, Kendall. This is all up to you."

"I'm 100% fine with it. Now come on, let's just enjoy the night. No point in keeping it secret for the next couple of hours, people already saw us. They'll probably be too hung over in the morning to even remember what we did. Let's just dance, Logan. Come on, we can do it like nobody's around."

Giving a slight smile, Logan proceeded to throw his hands around the taller male's body. He could afford to give into temptation. Just for tonight.

* * *

Across the room, James had been watching the entire scene. He was thrilled that Kendall finally got what he wanted, since he knew how bummed out his best friend had been the last couple of months. Even if Logan was kinda freaky, he was happy for him nonetheless.

"Come on babe, I wanna take this upstairs, it's a _lot_ more private in my bedroom."

Looking down at the one and only Lucy Stone, James bit his lip and raised his brow. No way was he going to decline that offer. As the two made their ways up the stairs, lips practically pressed against one another's the entire time, James couldn't help but smile. Tonight was definitely a night to remember.

* * *

Logan and Kendall made their way back to his dorm, and as they walked home they fell into a comfortable silence, taking in the past events that had just happened between the two.

As they made their way towards their destination, they began to walk just a little closer to one another, taking in each other's presence. It had been a great night, and they were excited to see where things would be taken from here on out.

After entering through the main hall, the two found themselves standing in front of Kendall's shared dorm room. Smiling at one another, it was obvious they didn't want this night to end anytime soon.

"So, I had a great night tonight, Kendall. Thanks for bringing me out there, I had a lot of fun." Logan said, smiling at the younger guy as he leaned up against the doorframe.

"Not bad for your first college party, eh, Logan? I had a blast, for sure." Kendall replied, running a hand through his hair. "You wanna spend the night? You had a lot to drink, you probably shouldn't be driving." Kendall noted, hoping to really end this night with a bang.

"Shit. Yeah, you're probably right. I don't feel too bad, but I'm definitely way over that legal .08 blood alcohol limit, heh." Logan smiled, hoping that Kendall would ask that question.

They found themselves standing there, just happy to be standing next to one another. They also found themselves inching closer to one another. Closer, closer, closer, until their lips had met, sending them both into pleasure. It was nice at first, a soft, simple kiss that sent chills down both their spines. But things suddenly got really heated, with hands roaming and teeth mashing against one another. Before they knew it, they were full on making out, sloppy sounds of lips parting and spit swapping as Kendall tried his best to unlock his door without breaking apart from Logan.

He finally got it open, and they closed the door behind them as they made their way to Kendall's bed, attached to one another along the way. Kendall lost his button up shirt along the way, and Logan his cardigan, leaving a very shirtless Kendall leaning over Logan, both settling into Kendall's full-sized bed.

Without breaking their kiss, Kendall began to work Logan's belt, trying his best to get the leather object off his hips as fast as he could. Throwing it to the floor, he began to shimmy Logan's very tight pants down, clinging to his legs as Kendall tried his best to get them off of him, accidentally falling to the floor as he pulled a bit too hard. He would have laughed it off for a minute, but Kendall was way too into this to care. Leaving Logan in just his thick-rimmed glasses, white t-shirt, and a pair of boxers, Kendall began to work on his own jeans while Logan tried to get his top off at the same time.

Both were only clad in their boxers, and they resumed with their kissing, Logan running his hands along Kendall's fuzzy chest, and Kendall gripping the professor's love handles. As his hands roamed along his teacher's stomach, he found them getting lower and lower until they made contact with his package, earning a moan from him.

"You like that, Logie? Want me to make you feel real good?" Kendall asked, obviously knowing what the answer would be. As Logan eagerly nodded his head, Kendall slipped his dick through the front hole of his boxers, pumping up his cock as Logan threw his head back in pleasure. Taking that as a yes, he took most of Logan's length into his mouth, almost getting the entire rod into his mouth. He wasn't particularly long, but he was pretty thick, something Kendall could definitely get with.

"Oh god Kendall, _just like that_. Swallow it man, _ughh_ that feels so great." Logan moaned out, his hands behind his head and he continued to thrust his dick into Kendall's mouth. Kendall was taking it like a champ. Not to put Logan down or anything, but James was much larger, so Kendall had a lot of experience. That didn't mean he wasn't into Logan or anything. He was just stating facts.

Feeling himself nearing his orgasm, Logan pushed Kendall off, wanting to return the favor to him. Kendall was not complaining, though, he wanted to see what Logan was made of. Lying on his back, he felt Logan get between his legs, his hands rubbing Kendall's seven inch dick, and his tongue tracing his ballsack. Kendall practically screamed out, completely forgetting that he had neighbors who were probably trying to get some rest. He didn't care, though. Logan was the only thing on his mind.

"_Mmmmm_. Oh god Logan, _**don't stop**_. Oh yeah, take it all man, you're really good at this. _Ngh_-_ holy shit Logie_, you're a _**pro**_ with that mouth." Kendall moaned out, throwing a pillow over his head in order to muffle his moans.

Logan continued to suck and suck, using his tongue to trace a line down the length of Kendall's dick with his spit. He could feel his lips getting numb as he continued to give Kendall the best blow job of his life, using a finger to drag along Kendall's taint, something that drove him absolutely nuts. You could say that Logan definitely knew what he was doing.

"Oh god Kendall, I want you to fuck me. Make my ass yours, baby. I wanna feel your dick inside me." Logan moaned out, taking a step away from Kendall's crotch, laying on the best next to him. Once again meeting each other's lips, they began to share a very sloppy kiss, only breaking away so Kendall could retrieve the little bottle of lube from his bedside table.

"You ready for this, Logan? This is gonna feel so good, you're gonna love it." Kendall said, slicking up three fingers with the cool liquid. Logan laid on his back, his legs in the air with his ass exposed. Not wasting any time, Kendall slipped one finger inside, following by another. Logan didn't even seem to flinch, so Kendall went ahead with a third finger. It felt a little weird for Logan, but it definitely wasn't causing any pain or anything. Taking that as a go ahead, Kendall began to scissor the professor's hole, earning some very hot and heavy sounds of pleasure from him.

After fingering him for a couple of minutes and deciding that he was stretched out enough, Kendall took his fingers out and wiped them on his bedspread. He'd have to wash it anyways. Pumping up his dick, he pushed it between the older male's buttcheeks, slowly pushing in. Logan liked to go very fast paced, so he told Kendall to hurry up, an order Kendall had no problem obeying. Picking up speed, he began to ram away into Logan's ass, feeling the other guys walls clenching around his dick. With his legs over Kendall's shoulders, Kendall had much easier access to his ass, continuing to pound it like no tomorrow.

"Oh god, Kendall. Slam my ass! Oh f-fuck, ngh it feels so good. I love your big cock, baby. Give it to me raw, I love it. Oh god-" Logan screamed out, muttering a very long list of cuss words that would make a sailor blush. Kendall could feel himself getting closer to coming, and he knew he would come any second.

"Want me to come in your ass? Oh yeah, I'm gonna make you mine. Get ready, Logan, get your fucking ass ready!" Kendall moaned out, a long rope of cum making its way into Logan's ass, which the smaller guy gratefully took. Panting, Kendall saw that Logan still had a very erect hard on. "Want me to finish you off? I'll blow you until your eyes roll into the back of your head, baby." Kendall asked, not wanting Logan to miss out on anything.

"Actually? I wanna fuck your ass now. I'm gonna fucking wreck you, Kendall." Logan breathed out, something Kendall was not expecting to hear. He couldn't wait to take Logan's cock up his ass, that was for sure.

"Get on your stomach, I'm gonna make you my bitch. Spread your cheeks, I wanna see your pretty little hole." Logan grunted out, something Kendall was _**definitely**_ not expecting.

Obeying his commands, Kendall laid on his stomach, spreading his furry cheeks with both hands. With his hole on display, Logan was in full command.

"Want me to eat your ass, baby? After that, I'll stretch you out so much, you'll be feeling it for days. You want that?" Logan whispered into his ear, a hint of malice in his voice.

As he took a long stride over the blonde's hole with his tongue, Kendall was a mess. It wasn't very often that James rimmed him. In fact, Kendall often found _himself_ rimming James, despite there being no chance at all that something would ever go up his ass. James was strictly a top, after all.

"Oh god Logie, just like that. Spit on my ass, oh god I love it so much." Kendall moaned out, his head currently resting on his folded arms.

"Don't call me that. I'm your fucking daddy, and you're gonna call me your fucking daddy, got it?" Logan grunted, giving a rough smack to Kendall's ass. So, this must have been where James got it from, thought Kendall. He was never into this daddy shit, but hearing it come from Logan's mouth was just so… erotic. And he didn't have any problems with it at all.

"Yes daddy, eat my ass. I want you to finger fuck me, make me real loose. Do it daddy, make me your little slut. Daddy's gonna give me all of his cock, and I'm gonna love it." Kendall screamed out, surprised at how kinky he was currently feeling. As he felt a trail of saliva dripping from his ass, he was then met with four fingers in front of his mouth.

"Suck." Logan demanded, and Kendall immediately took the hint. Choking on the four fingers Logan had shoved into his mouth, Kendall tried his best to get them nice and wet. While he was doing that, Logan squirted a bit of lube onto the blonde's hole, getting him ready. Feeling Logan's fingers sharply withdrawn from his mouth, he didn't have any time to process it, as he felt all four suddenly shoved into his ass.

"FUCK! HOLY SHIT- _Logan, ngh, that's feels so good_! Oh god, fuck my ass Logan, shove them all in my ass. Oh god, I'm such a greedy little bitch. D-don't stop!" Kendall yelled, almost crying at the feeling of his ass being torn apart. He absolutely loved it, though. He loved how rough Logan was being, and he always wished James would be just a little more rougher every time they had sex. He was already pretty aggressive as it was, but still.

"Does that feel good in your ass, baby? I bet you want the real thing, huh? You wanna feel daddy's dick in your ass, Kendall? Want me to fuck your tight little ass?" Logan said, a glint of lust completely consuming his eyes.

"Oh god daddy, do it already…. I'm so ready for it."

As Logan lined his dick up with Kendall's hole, he started with a pretty slow rhythm at first. Kendall wanted it now, though, and he practically begged for Logan to completely destroy him.

In a doggy style position, Kendall had his ass up in the air and his head resting on the bed. Logan started to thrash into him, pounding his hole as the spring mattress made sounds that felt like it would explode at any second. Continue to slam into his ass, Kendall felt his skull getting pounded into the headboard, knowing he'd probably have a gnarly bump on his head after this. And this only made him that much more aroused.

Clenching his ass around Logan's dick, he could feel Logan's hand on his hips, hammering into him at a superhuman speed. He then took one hand off of Kendall's hip and moved it to the back of his head, holding it down as Kendall just begged for daddy's dick louder and louder.

"Oh god, that's feel so great! You almost there, daddy? You ready to completely unload in my ass? I'm so ready for it, daddy. Let it all out!" Kendall moaned out, feeling his second orgasm already at bay.

"Fuck yeah, I'm gonna come any minute now, baby. Daddy's gonna milk his dick into that hairy little ass of yours, you ready? Shit, I'm gonna come, ngh, oh god!" Logan yelled, thrusting into Kendall's ass as he unleashed his sticky mess. Pumping his cock, Kendall felt the knot in his stomach, knowing that his time had also come. With a grunt, he came all over his hand and bedspread, his ass tightening around Logan's now softening dick.

"_Oh god, Logan_. That was so great. Jesus Christ I can't wait to do that again, you?" Kendall asked, sliding off of his professor's cock and grabbing a nearby shirt he used for working out to clean up the mess as best as he could.

"_Phew_, definitely. That was amazing. No, you were amazing, Kendall." Logan panted out, leaning back onto the mattress. After Kendall cleaned up their mess, he threw the t-shirt haphazardously onto his side of the room, leaning back onto his bed next to Logan. "I can't believe it's already 2:00 am, we should probably be getting some sleep."

Agreeing, Kendall let out a yawn, pulling back the covers and turning off the bedside lamp. Inching closer towards Logan, he threw his arm around his professor, the two quickly falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Not What It Seems

_**Author's Note: Sorry for such a long hiatus! I had been so busy wrapping up with high school, but now that I graduated I have a bit more time on my hands to update. I decided to upload two chapters at once, so enjoy!**_

* * *

_**8:36 AM**_

"Ugh, c'mon Kendall, just get up… I'm tired of waiting... _ getgetget _up man, do you even hear what I'm saying?"

Awaking with a large intake of breath, Kendall was met with the look of a very annoyed James, or at least it seemed that way from his blurred vision. Rubbing his eyes, he could already tell he had a massive hangover. Considering he had only had a couple of drinks, he found it odd, since he wasn't usually that much of a lightweight. He was too exhausted to dwell over it, though.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you? You look like shit, what did Logan do to you last night?" James asked, only to be met with an expected scowl from Kendall.

"Um, thanks James, what a way to start the morning. _Ngh_, if I look like shit, well, I sure feel like it, that's for sure. I don't even know what happened, Logan did most of the drinking last night, and all I remember is that we walked back at, like, one-something in the morning, and we said our goodbyes." Kendall replied, covering his face with his hands, trying to avoid the bright light from the open window.

"You sure that's it? You got a _real nasty_ bump on that pretty little head of yours, _Ken_ _Doll_. Man, what did you guys do last night? I knew you liked it rough, but wow, I didn't know _that_ rough." James said, smirking at the flustered look on Kendall's face. Kendall couldn't just come out and say that his professor basically destroyed his ass and skull the night prior and made him his little bitch. That was pretty embarrassing, so he was better off not saying anything.

But that also meant he wasn't hung over, Kendall thought, he just had a severe concussion or hairline fracture or something. Considering he hadn't died in his sleep, he assumed that it wouldn't be anything to worry about. He'd definitely need to pop an advil as soon as he got out of bed, though.

Ignoring what James had said, he was preparing to head to the bathroom but he immediately stopped, feeling the cold sensation of his bed sheets against his naked form. Looking around for a pair of underwear he could slip on before James saw, he knew it was hopeless. He'd just have to wait for his best friend to leave the room before he could get out of bed.

Seeing at how Kendall had hesitated as he began to rise out of bed, James just rolled his eyes. "Kendall, I'm not stupid. As if your bare ass wasn't the first thing I saw when I walked in this morning. I know you're naked under there, bro. Hurry and get cleaned up, I'd like to try and beat the breakfast crowd, but that isn't looking too likely if you're just gonna fucking lay around all day." James said. Grabbing his keys, he headed towards the door, taking one last look back. "Five minutes, or I'll leave without you. And who knows, maybe we can invite your boyfriend to come with us?" Smirking, he closed the door behind him.

That didn't sound like too bad of an idea to Kendall. He had wished he would have woken up next to him in the morning, but Logan must have had left sometime before. It was understandable, though, it wasn't like they were fucking married or anything. Kendall definitely didn't want to be clingy, especially since he wasn't even sure what it was between them. He'd just play it cool and let things pan out, he didn't mind.

Still, though, the thought of it definitely sounded nice.

* * *

Breakfast with James was pretty enjoyable, even if the entire hour was filled with James prying about what happened between he and his professor the night prior. Kendall definitely didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't as liberal about his sex life as James was. Turning the tables, Kendall spun the topic around and asked James what happened between he and Lucy at the party. Hoping to give him a taste of his own medicine and shut him up, Kendall was disappointed at how his plan backfired. James was more than willing to talk about it, leaving poor Kendall to poke at his stack of pancakes, trying to drone out James's excited rambling about his newfound fling.

Looking over at James plate, he hadn't actually paid attention to what he had ordered. In front of him were two plates of sourdough toast, a club sandwich with fries, a bread roll, and a stack of pancakes on the side.

"Wait, you're eating all of… _tha_t? _**For breakfast**_? James sis…..._ the carbs_…" Kendall said, mentally screaming and shocked at what James seemed to call a proper breakfast.

Dropping his fork, James banged a fist on the table, scowling at the man in front of him. "_Let a guy have his cheat day! __**Damn**_!" Stuffing a forkful into his mouth of what Kendall could only call "bread", he let it go. He hadn't meant to strike a nerve or anything. Even if he was only worried about how James had just fulfilled his daily carb intake in one meal.

Not too long after, they had finished their food, ready to leave and get on with their day. Signaling a waitress over for the check, the two friends decided to split ways once the bill was paid. James had some shopping to do, telling his roommate all about Cuda's buy ten get one 5% off special he absolutely could not miss out on.

Kendall, on the other hand, wanted to see if Logan was up for something later that day. Shooting him a quick text, he eagerly watched his phone for about 30 minutes, hoping to get some form of response from his professor. Going back and forth between various apps, he eventually found himself staring at his blank screen. He shoved the phone back in his pocket, a bit disappointed at the lack of conversation he had been hoping for.

Then again, it was only 30 minutes, was Kendall seriously going to be upset over something like that? It was spring break, but that didn't mean Logan didn't have some teacherly things to tend to. Hell, it was spring break, maybe Logan was busy doing normal person things? He just needed to chill out, they weren't even dating or anything. Kendall knew he had to cool it with the lovestruck schoolgirl phase he was currently going through as soon as possible.

Looking at the time, he figured it was too late to try and catch up with James. He'd probably be better off doing something else anyways, as James usually made Kendall carry all his shopping bags whenever they went out, and he did still have a gnarly headache. Maybe he could just head back to his dorm and take a quick nap. He only got around 4 hours of sleep last night anyways, and he still had two weeks off from school to actually do things worthwhile. Plus his ass was pretty sore, so laying down for a bit would probably be for the best.

Luckily, the café was only a few minutes away from his dormitory. Finding himself at his front door, he quickly unlocked it, glad to have some peace and quiet for a few hours. James would more than likely be out the entire day. That gave Kendall some time to relax, maybe catch up on television, the possibilities were endless.

He did, however, remember that he had some laundry to do. His bed was a mess, and he knew that he should probably wash his sheets after last night. Kendall wasn't the cleanliest of people, but he knew that dried cum stains on his bed weren't just something he could look past. With wide eyes, he looked down, suddenly realizing that the shirt he had worn to breakfast was the same shirt he had used to wipe off he and Logan after their little moment together. Although the _very large_ stain towards the hem of the shirt wasn't _too_ noticeable, he was still pretty embarrassed. James obviously knew about it. Kendall had wondered why James had been stifling a laugh when he handed him his clothes to change into, but now he knew. What an asshole. At least he hadn't continued to walk around in public with it on, that would have sucked.

Too tired to walk over to the student laundry room, Kendall just pulled all the covers off and piled them into a ball in the corner of him room. He'd get around to washing them later. Now, as he changed his shirt and laid down on the bare mattress, sleep was the only thing that he had on his mind.

* * *

A couple of days had passed, and Kendall still hadn't heard from Logan. To say that the anticipation was killing him was an understatement. He had found himself seemingly checking his messages as each minute passed, hoping to, at the very least, get a dolphin emoji or something in reply. He just wanted some sort of contact from his professor, however, his wishes definitely seemed to be in vain.

He did call his mom, which was a much needed distraction. They spent a couple of hours chatting on the phone, mostly about Kendall's classes and how Katie was adjusting to high school. Kendall made sure not to tell his mother all about how he has been lusting after his biology professor. Or how said professor completely shredded his ass a couple nights ago. Or his newfound daddy kink. It would probably be a bit awkward.

After that, Kendall was left to his own devices once again. James was off at some party, and while he had offered to let Kendall tag along, he still didn't feel as comfortable going to these parties with people he hardly knew as James was. Feigning a light cough, he told James he was too sick to go. James called him a whore and then left, so it could have gone a lot worse, he supposed.

Looking at the clock, he saw that it was only around nine at night. Having grabbed dinner, showered, rubbed one out, and then finally getting around to doing his laundry, he was laid out on his twin mattress. Four days into his spring break, and all Kendall had done was watch TV and jack off. Pretty uneventful, especially when he replayed James snapchat story, with James laughing with all of his friends and having the time of his life, showing how much of a pathetic loser Kendall was in comparison.

He picked up his phone, reluctantly making his way to his contacts. So Logan still hadn't replied to his text message, big deal? Maybe he didn't notice the notification? That happened to Kendall, like, once…

He found himself hovering over Logan's info, playing out all the possibilities of what could happen, both positive and negative. Positive being that he hadn't noticed Kendall's message and would definitely like to hang out sometime soon. Negative being that he answered his call and said he didn't want anything to do with him. And that he wasn't gay. Was Kendall overreacting? Probably. It didn't mean it was unrealistic, though.

Finding himself pressing the call button and eagerly awaiting a reply, all he could do was remain hopeful.

_ringring_…_ringring_…_ringring_…_ringri_-"_Hey…_"

_Thank god!_ thought Kendall. Logan wasn't ignoring him after all! Now maybe he could ask hi-

"_This is Logan Mitchell. Sorry I can't get to the phone, but be sure to leave a message right after the beep! Bleep blap bloop!_"

Goddammit, it was a voicemail recording, and not even a funny one at that. If he wasn't so upset he may have found Logan's weird sense of humor endearing, but it only made him that much more frustrated. It was nine o'clock, maybe Logan was asleep for the night? Kendall went with this idea, even though he knew Logan wasn't a little fucking baby who went to bed so early at night. But at this point, it was the only possibility that could give him some sense of hope that things were still okay between them.

Sighing, he plugged his phone back in, turning back on his side. He put some show on Netflix on in the background, but he didn't pay any attention to it. He wasn't going to cry or anything, but he was pretty depressed over the whole ordeal. He finally found some guy he was really into, and now he's MIA.

He wasn't gonna let it get to him, though. Things were going to be okay! Logan will probably realize he had a missed call and will be sure to call him in the morning, they'll laugh it off, maybe Kendall will blow him, and it will be great.

Was Kendall lying to himself? Maybe, but he wouldn't go that far yet. Feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion fall over himself, he shut the TV off, turning off all the lights and getting under the freshly washed covers. James would probably stumble in much later that night, and Kendall wasn't really up to staying up to greet him. Putting his earbuds in, he listened to his music, finding himself getting drowsier and drowsier by the second.

Turned out he was the sad little baby going to bed early, Kendall thought, falling asleep right after.

* * *

A week and a half. It had been a week and a half, and Kendall had still not heard from Logan. All hope was lost at this point. Logan wasn't busy with work, he wasn't just accidentally missing the notifications, he was just fucking ignoring him, plain and simple. Kendall was pretty pissed off, to say the least.

He was never expecting Logan to just become him boyfriend. He was never expecting them to go out and date. He was never expecting them to even label what it was that they _had_ (emphasis on "_**had**_"). He just wanted to hang out with him. Hell, he just wanted to talk to him.

But no, Logan was ignoring him, just like he did to James back when they had their fling together. A part of Kendall could understand why he would be avoiding him, especially with the whole "_breaking the university rules_" aspect. If Logan thought this was a horrible idea, then whatever. Kendall would understand.

But the least Logan could do was _**tell**_ him he was having second thoughts.

Kendall had spent his entire spring break doing absolutely nothing. He was pretty bummed out, to be quite honest. He talked to his mom a couple of more times, which were honestly the highlights of his week. He even got to chat with Katie, which made a part of him really want to go back to Minnesota. But he loved it here in Los Angeles, despite the sad spell he was currently going through.

He also went to a party with James one night, only to find himself feeling very out of place. He did get shitfaced at the party, with James thinking that he was finally loosening up and having fun. What he didn't know was that Kendall was actually drowning his sorrows with cheap liquor.

However, looking back, that was all okay. At this point, Kendall just didn't care anymore. So Logan didn't want to talk? Fine. No sweat off Kendall's back. After a bit of self-realization, Kendall understood how unnecessary it was for him to continue moping around. He was finally over it. In fact, Kendall even felt a lot better, almost as if invisible this weight had been lifted off of his chest. He felt… _free_, as cliché as it was. Going by the seven stages of grief, Kendall was towards the end at the acceptance phase, and he could not agree more whole heartedly about it.

Hearing keys jingling at the door, he knew James had finally come home. Truth be told, he was feeling ecstatic. He felt he could take on anything and everyone. The world was his oyster, and he could do anything he wanted to do.

And he was also feeling a little horned up.

"Kendall, I'm back! Dude, the lines were so brutal at the mall, I just couldn't take it. I'm free now, though, what do ya wanna do? It's only twelve, maybe we can see a movie? Or we cou-" James stopped, as he was tackled against the front door by a very eager Kendall. "Woah there, Kendall. What're you doing? While I'm definitely not saying no to… _this_, at least let me put my bags down."

Kendall yanked the shopping bag out of James's grasp and threw it behind, not even looking back at the clanking sound it made as it hit the floor. Not paying attention to James's groan about how he "_better not have fucked up my hairspray_", he threw himself to his knees, clawing at the belt that was the only thing keeping up the form fitting jeans around the tanned male's waist.

Finally getting it loosened, he didn't even bother to completely pull it off, instead yanking James's jeans down to his ankles. It hadn't taken long for his best friend to already be fully erect, and he was face to face with the outline from his boxers of his 8-inch dick. Putting his mouth to the cloth, Kendall felt like a sort of deranged animal, especially as he heard the sounds of James's moans. His fluctuation of emotions the past week must have made their way to his libido, as Kendall had never felt so cock hungry in his life before.

"You ready Daddy? Ready to choke with this that giant dick? _Ngh_, I am so fucking ready for it…" Kendall murmured out, James's eyes popping out of his head.

"Oh god Kendall, that is so fucking hot. Daddy shit? I knew you'd come around, and let's just say that I'd be more than happy to be your fucking daddy." James groaned, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as Kendall slurped all around the base of his cock.

Usually Kendall liked to savor the moment, taking his time in getting James's rocks off. But not today. As he deepthroated James, his nose pressed up against the taller male's pubic hair and the tip of his dick taking a toll on the back of Kendall's throat, Kendall practically grunted out an unintelligible mix of guttural sounds he wasn't even aware he was capable of making. Saliva was dripping down the sides of his mouth, his eyes were welling up with tears from the limited air access, and Kendall could not feel better.

Slapping James's cock against his tongue, Kendall looked up at James, who was currently flushed and sweaty from the hot and heavy session that was currently going on. While Kendall's hair was disheveled, slobber all around his mouth, and an overall look that was sort of gross and sleazy, James on the other hand still managed to look gorgeous in absolutely every way. His perfectly styled short hair was still very nice and tidy, the dark stubble lining the sharp edges of his jawline, his breath hot and heavy, and this overall commanding look that only drove Kendall that much crazier, James was a living and breathing sex god.

With James practically skullfucking Kendall, showing his mouth no mercy, he knew he was nearing his orgasm. One of James's special talents had always been his long endurance in bed, but with the way Kendall was absolutely going to town on his cock, he wasn't able to go for as long as he usually would. Kendall was giving him the blowjob of his life, which was quite an accomplishment, considering the long list of sexual encounters James had had with both sexes. Kendall was definitely at the #1 spot, no doubt about it.

Humming as he took the entire length in his mouth, Kendall pulled off, a string of saliva connecting his bottom lip with the head of James's dick. "You close yet, Daddy? Oh god, I know you are, I can see it in your eyes." Kendall said, somewhat hard to understand as his licked the underside of James's cock while talking to him. "I'm gonna suck you off real nice, gonna take you all in as your cum hits the back of my throat. Want daddy to make me his messy little bitch. You ready?" Kendall asked, not even giving James a chance to respond before he already took the entire length, choking and gagging and loving every minute of it.

With his hands on the back of Kendall's head, James knew this was it. With a loud grunt, he let it all go, cumming hard as he held Kendall's head in place. Kendall never really had a problem with swallowing it all down, but this time he just wanted it to run all over his face. The thought of James's cum spilling out, making Kendall look used up and filthy just felt so erotic, so sleazy, something he wasn't too used to. Making sure not to swallow down even the slightest of drops, he opened his mouth, licking the huge dick as cum dribbled down along his mouth. Moaning, he was surprised at how much of a freak he had just been. But it still wasn't enough for him.

Reaching into his backpocket, he grabbed his phone and handed it to James. "Oh shit, that was so great Kendall. But what do you want me to do with this?" James moaned out, still a bit out of it from his intense orgasm.

"Take a pic of me, I wanna send it to Logan, show him what he just fucking lost out on." Kendall breathily said, trying to get some oxygen back into his airways.

"Uh, are you sure about that? That's kinda fucked up man, I thought things were good between you guys? I don't know if this is the best idea, bro…"

"I'm not gonna listen to your lecture when I have your fucking cock in my mouth James. I know what I'm doing, just take the goddamn picture." Kendall grunted, knowing that this would be the best way to get back at Logan for just ignoring him and treating him as if he was just some unimportant one night stand.

"As you wish…" James said, the flash going off as he snapped a pic of Kendall with his phone. With James's dick in his mouth, cum and saliva running along the sides of his beard and his hair matted to his forehead from the sweat, it wasn't the most attractive picture ever taken of Kendall. But he didn't care, it was just what he needed to show Logan how he didn't give a shit about him either.

If Logan wanted to act that way, then Kendall had no problem reciprocating the favor.


	8. Double Daddy

_**Tuesday Morning, 11:00 AM**_

School was back in session, which Kendall definitely wasn't thrilled about. The last two weeks had seemed to have dragged on, sure, but that doesn't mean he would rather be back doing school work. He only had about a month and a half left in the semester, which really wasn't all that much time remaining at all.

Finals would be coming up soon, which also meant that Kendall would really need to focus on his studies. He was doing pretty good so far, mostly getting A's and B's in his classes. He had managed to convince the TA for his English course to bump his C up to a B, so he didn't have too much to worry about. As long as he could finish strong, he'd be able to move on to his sophomore year in college. He just had to keep his head in his books.

After a pretty eventful two weeks off, Kendall had decided that things had worked out for the best. Despite losing contact with his professor, he saw that this was probably just what he needed. He truly didn't have the time for a boyfriend or whatever, especially when his workload would be so heavy for the time being. Was he upset at first? Of course, even he can't lie to himself and say he wasn't. But things were different now, and he was happy to keep his head up from here on out.

He wasn't looking forward to going to his class today, though.

But that didn't matter. He could keep things civil, he wouldn't sit there and start any unnecessary shit. He sat in the back of the bio lab anyways, maybe he could just keep a low profile until he could finally wrap up the class.

His determination to make things okay didn't just center around his psychological well-being, no, it also depended on his financial situation. He had to try his best to get over what he had with his professor not only for his own sanity, but also so that he could continue to go to school here. He had to ensure he passed all his classes, he couldn't have any fuck ups.

University was a very expensive thing to enroll in, especially when it's located somewhere as desirable as Los Angeles. Not to mention that being an out-of-state student also meant that the cost of attending grew exponentially. The only reason he had managed to attend was through the various scholarships he had earned and whatever financial aid the school provided to him.

The Knight family wasn't exactly as fruitful as they could be. Although he, Katie, and his mother had lived in a decent little house in a nice suburb in Minnesota, they had really been wiped out money wise once his parents got a divorce, leaving Jennifer to work two jobs, managing to scrape by just enough for the family to live comfortably. Kendall had to make sure his academics were top notch in high school, otherwise a higher education would just be unobtainable for him.

He did get some grant money through various academic and athletic scholarships he managed to earn, and he was almost getting a full ride through college as long as he kept his grades up. He still had to pay for living expenses and food, but that wasn't too horrible. But if he didn't keep his grades above a C, he wouldn't be funded anymore, leaving him to have to foot the bill entirely out of pocket. If that were to happen, he'd have to go back home and attend a much more affordable college, which he was hoping it wouldn't have to come to.

James was his best friend, sure, but he had always been a little envious of him. As the heir to Diamond Cosmetics, the most productive corporation in the state of Minnesota, money had never really been an issue for him. He was attending school entirely from his own wallet, so being a straight C student was hardly an issue for him. While James was able to party and have fun, even on a weekday, Kendall usually had to stay in and study, for the most part. It made things a bit boring, but Kendall knew college couldn't all be fun and games.

Walking through the campus and suddenly realizing that he was already nearing his classroom, Kendall he to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. He was hoping he could go unnoticed for the next hour and a half, just focusing on whatever assignment he was tasked to do.

Realistically, he knew this wouldn't happen. He did regret texting Logan that message. Sending that picture of himself looking like some little cum slut wasn't his proudest moment, no, but he couldn't just stop the text from sending. Obviously Logan would be royally pissed off, but whatever. He just hoped that he wouldn't report him to administration or something and get him kicked out. He'd just have to wish that Logan wasn't that petty.

Walking in, he was glad to see the class full, with a student actually speaking with Logan at the front desk. Practically ducking in, he took a seat next to his annoying lab partner, who had decided to wear his helmet to class for whatever reason. That was another negative part about this class, having to deal with Carson's idiocy for _90 minutes_. Or _Carlos_, according to James. He didn't care to learn his actual name, though.

Giving a half-hearted wave to the latino, he took a seat, making himself look as unrecognizable as he could. It went pretty well for the first 45 minutes, he was going over some test prep and managed to keep a clear head throughout. Until he looked up and managed to catch eye contact with his professor.

If looks could kill, Kendall was sure that Logan would have given him a fatal brain aneurysm.

As much as he hated it, he couldn't stay focused after that. He felt like shit. Looking back, was what Logan did really that bad? They weren't even dating, so why did Kendall become so upset over the ordeal? Perhaps sending a pic of a cock in his mouth wasn't the greatest idea he had ever had.

Logan had dismissed the class after what had seemed like forever, and Kendall tried his best to pack up and get out of the classroom as soon as possible. It wasn't of any use, though. As he stuffed his notebooks into his backpack, he could just feel a looming presence in back of him. Sighing, he knew how stupid it was to think that he could just avoid this conversation. Turning around, he was face to face with Logan, a look on his face that just screamed anger and hatred. With eyes clouded with darkness, Logan definitely had something he needed to say, and Kendall was certain that he wouldn't like it.

The two held eye contact for a while, neither bothering to speak up. Once he saw that they were the only two left standing in the room, Logan slammed a hand on the desk, causing Kendall to take a step back, trying to avoid the teacher's wrath.

"_How_. _Fucking_. _**Dare you**_." Logan snarled, his breathing heavy and his lips curled. "You little shit, I can't fucking _believe_ you, Kendall." Turning around, facing away from the blonde who was currently in a panic, he ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. "I don't even know what the hell _to say_ to you. Better yet, maybe you should tell me. What is your _**fucking**_ problem? I got your picture, real fucking nice, man."

"What's _my_ problem? What's _**my**_ fucking problem? If anything, I should be asking _**you**_ the same goddamn question! _What the fuck_, Logan? I fucking text your ass **nonstop** these last two weeks, I call you morning and night, I leave you so many _goddamn_ voicemails, and what do I get in return, huh?" Kendall said, spitting the words out harshly at the older male. "That's right. Nothing. Just like you did to James, you sit there and fuck your students and then ignore them, making them feel like shit. Honestly, fuck you man. I spent my entire spring break worrying about your ass, when in reality you couldn't give a shit about me."

"Oh shut the hell up, Kendall. Hmm, did you even stop to think _why_ I didn't answer you for the past two weeks? Maybe because, oh, _I don't know_, I lost my phone at the party we went to? That's right, I wasn't fucking ignoring you, dipshit, I didn't even _have_ a phone. That morning afterwards? I left early to go to that house and see if I could find it. _Obviously_ I didn't, otherwise I would have answered your dumb ass." Logan spat, the vein in his neck bulging and his clenched knuckles white. "But don't worry, yesterday I went to buy a new one, and once I got everything synced up, you wouldn't believe the text messages I got! Three from my mom, eight from some friends, and, _oh yeah_, one from you, with a nice little picture attached of you with a load all over your _**fucking face**_. _Real fucking classy_, Kendall."

Kendall felt himself almost black out right then and there. God dammit, he really messed up. He really fucking messed up. Running a hand down his face, Kendall was pretty sure he was bright red, so embarrassed and so pissed off at how much of an idiot he was. Of course Logan didn't just forget about him, why the hell did he do this?

"Speechless, huh? And you know what the worst part was? I sent you _**so**_ many emails throughout the week. _"Kendall, wanna hang out? I lost my phone, sorry I can't call you."_, _"Kendall, what's up, haven't heard from you in a while."_, _"Kendall, are you okay? Talk to me as soon as possible."… _here I was, actually looking forward to hanging out with you, but you go around and act like a immature little dick. Honestly, I don't even want to bother with you at this point." Logan said, turning around to head back to his desk.

Kendall let out a choked sob. He wasn't crying, but he was having trouble breathing at the moment. "Logan, I am _so so_ sorry, _oh god_, I had no idea. My emails always go off on my phone all the time, so I turned the noise off for them, and… _**shit**_. Logan, I am honestly, truly sorry, please forgive me, I… _I really fucked up…_" Kendall responded, completely devastated at what he had done. He knew that it didn't make up for what he did, but he would do whatever it takes to get Logan to forgive him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Logan let out a sigh. "Kendall, just get out of my classroom. "

Walking away with his tail between his legs, Kendall didn't know where to go from here on out.

* * *

Six weeks had passed, and it felt like absolute torture for Kendall. He was able to get over what had happened between him and Logan, but he was still upset at what he had caused. While his other classes were going okay, biology had remained awkward since, which was understandable. Kendall had tried and tried to get a word with his professor, but the most Logan would say to him was the answer to whatever question Kendall had about the assignment. After about three weeks, Kendall had given up and had decided it was all for the best.

His life was pretty uneventful apart from that. All he did was study, eat, study, sleep, study, occasionally get plowed by James, eat, and sleep. Things were almost back to normal.

But even then, Kendall still felt a sense of loneliness. After screwing up any chances he had with a guy he actually liked, he decided that going single for a while wouldn't hurt. He'd gone this long doing so. A few more months of it wouldn't be that bad.

Finals were a week away, and Kendall was beyond stressed. Finals weren't anything like they were in high school. He had 20-page research papers to write, hundreds of terms to memorize, books to analyze cover to cover. While most kids wanted to die from the immense amount of work, Kendall somewhat enjoyed it. It gave him something other than the "situation" to focus on. Which was kinda sad, but Kendall could go back to living a fun life again once school was finally out.

* * *

He was in Biology, his only class for the day. He would officially be done with the course in two days, so Kendall was definitely excited about that.

His lab partner was currently talking his ear off, describing all the fun things the two could do once the semester was over. Kendall didn't have the heart to tell him that it just wasn't gonna happen, and that he was one of the things he was most looking forward to getting away from. Just three more minutes, and class would be over. All that would be left was the final exam on Friday, and Kendall will have fulfilled all of his biology credits and can get on with his actual major.

However, as he looked over to the professor, currently surrounded by stacks upon stacks of papers that needed to be done before the grading period ended, he felt like maybe, just maybe, he could make things right if he talked to him.

The class had just ended, and Kendall found his feet carrying him to the front desk. It was now or never, he thought. If he couldn't make things right with Logan, then at least he could say that he tried. Standing in front of the professor, he was met with a look of indifferance, sending a chill down his spine.

"Mr. Knight. What can I help you with?" Logan said in a monotone voice, not even bothering to look up. "If you have a question, I'm afraid I can't help you. Finals are right around the corner, and anything science related will have to be figured out on your own."

"Loga- _Professor Mitchell_… it isn't anything like that. I just want to say that… I'm sorry. So very, _very_ sorry for what I did. I acted like a complete dumbass, and I know it isn't anything I can take back. But school is almost over, and we had such a good thing going on, and I… _I missed you_. Please, let's just see if we can go back to what we had. You can't say you don't miss it either… _Logan_." Kendall spoke, each word soft and sincere, causing Logan to tense up.

"….. you're right. I do miss it. I was having so much fun with you, you and I both know it. But how can I sit there and trust you again? After what you pulled, I don't know what t-" Logan responded, only to be cut off by Kendall.

"I totally understand! Believe me, I do, you have every right to be mad. But just know that I'll do _anything_. _**Anything**_, as long as I can get you to forgive me… _please_, Logan."

Putting his head down and taking a deep breath, Logan finally looked up, making eye contact with his student. Letting out a sigh, he answered.

"Anything, huh? Well, I know of one way you could make it up to me. Yeah, I definitely know what you could do…"

"Oh thank god, I'm up for anything, Logan! What is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough. But first, why don't you call up your friend, James? He should know where this classroom is, tell him to come as soon as he can."

* * *

After shooting a quick text to James, he was surprised to see how fast he had arrived. Even though he had class today, James had decided to ditch, even if final review was something he probably should have went to.

Walking up to the two men at the front desk with the sound of his boots echoing throughout the empty classroom, James had a puzzling look on his. He wasn't too sure what Logan had wanted of him, but he supposed he would find out soon enough.

"Uh, hey Professor Mitchell. Kendall said you wanted me? I took your class last semester, so if it has anything to do with that, well, grades were already submitted, so I don't think you can change anything. Unless you wanna bump up my "C-", which I'm sure is more than possible." James said, looking over at Kendall who seemed to be equally confused.

"Oh, no, nothing like that James. As you know, me and Kendall had a bit of a… _fight_. Well of course you know, I mean, it _**was**_ your dick he was sucking." Logan said, causing Kendall to wince at the sharpness of his words. "But that was so long ago. Kendall over here wanted to try and make things right again, and truth be told, I'd been considering the same thing. And, well, I was hoping maybe you could help me out with it?"

James nodded, not really knowing where this conversation was going. "Oh, um, I guess I could? I mean, I could just throw Kendall over my lap and give him a spanking, if that's what you're going for, haha." James joked, however, judging by the wide smile on Logan's face, he wasn't sure how serious Logan was actually taking his statement.

"Actually, it's kinda something like that. You see, Kendall decided to whore around and try to get back at me. That picture he sent me? I was absolutely pissed off at first, I felt so betrayed. But after things settled down after a while, I actually found it pretty hot. It's even my phone background!" Logan said, holding up his phone and unlocking it, causing Kendall's eyes to bulge out at the current conversation. "And, well, when Kendall said he would do _**anything**_ he could to get me to forgive him, well, that's kinda where you come in. I was thinking that maybe…. we could both fuck him senseless and teach him a lesson?" Logan replied, absolutely beaming.

Kendall practically passed out when he heard it, and James had a devious smirk on his face. "Holy shit, I am so in!" James yelled, causing Kendall to shoot him a look.

"Great! Looks like _**both**_ of Kendall's daddies are going be fucking him today. As long as that's okay with Kendall, of course. What do you say?" Logan said, looking over at the beet red blonde who was unable to think of anything to say. Finally finding his breath, Kendall barely managed to murmur out his response. "I… I would fucking _**love**_ that."

Not wanting to waste any time, Logan practically lunged at Kendall. Pulling off the blonde's shirt, Logan smashed their lips together, teeth gnashing, facial hair rubbing raw against the professor's skin. Running his hands along his student's hairy chest, he elicited a moan from Kendall, who was currently in bliss.

As he watched the two guys going at it, James could feel himself getting hard. Not wanting to be the odd man out, he decided to join in on the action. Taking off his shirt, revealing his toned muscular chest that displayed his nice tan, spread out chest hair, and overall sense of masculinity, he walked over and began to suck on Kendall's neck, giving Kendall a mark that was in the early stages of a hickey. Kendall was completely overwhelmed, a complete feeling of pleasure washing all over him. With James working on his neck, and Logan's kisses getting lower, and lower, and lower, he was so ready for what was to come.

Logan pulled away, and he took off his own top, unbuttoning the shirt as he revealed his shirtless form to the two men in front of him. He then went back to what he was working on before, now taking one of Kendall's nipples into his mouth, his tongue tracing along the sensitive bud. With his eyes closed and his head thrown back, Kendall let out a set of moans that drove the other two guys completely wild.

Licking along Kendall's torso, James lowered himself down and got to his knees, beginning to take off the blonde's belt off before the professor put a hand on his shoulder.

"James, what are you doing? Apparently Kendall loves sucking dick so much, so don't you think he should be returning the favor? Come on Kendall, why don't you show us just how good you are? Show your daddies how well you can use your mouth." Logan said, earning a very noticeable blush from Kendall. "Show us how much of a fucking whore you are."

Not even stopping to say anything in return, Kendall practically threw himself down to his knees. Trying to maneuver each guy's belts one handed, he managed to get them loosened, pulling down both James and Logan's pants, along with their underwear, in one swift motion. Not wasting time, he spit in each hand and began to jack both cocks at the same time, making sure to pay equal attention to each guy. Hearing the moans from the two really aroused Kendall, and he could feel his erection uncomfortably rubbing against the stiff denim of his jeans.

Starting off with Logan, he began to trace along the shaft, really wetting it up to get things going. While still pumping James's dick, he took Logan's entire length into his mouth, surprised at how easy cock sucking had become for him. Humming as he bobbed his head up and down, he was pleased with the noises he was getting out of Logan.

"Oh _fuuuck_, I really missed that, Kendall. Come on, don't hold back, gag on daddy's dick. Show him what you can do, show him how fucking sloppy you can get." Logan grunted, his hands holding on to Kendall's head for support, guiding him. "Love the taste of dick, don't you… wanna have a cock in your mouth all the time, huh?

Kendall pulled off with a clean pop moments after, drool connecting from his mouth to the shaft. "Sorry daddy, but I have to please both of you. Don't worry, there will be more where _that_ came from."

He then shimmied his way over to James, now taking his length into his mouth. Repeating the same process, he continued to pump Logan's dick while going to work on James. James was _much_ bigger than Logan, and _much_ thicker, but that wasn't too much of a problem for Kendall. He had trouble fitting the entire thing in his mouth, but that only lasted for a few seconds. He finally managed to deepthroat the 8-inch dick, tears welling up in his eyes as he could barely manage to breathe. He was pretty sure you could even see the outline of James's cock in his throat.

"Ohhh fuck, just like that. Yeah, _fuckfuckfuck_, _**ngh**_, holy shit Kendall, you're really sucking me off _**so**_ good. Can't wait to slam that tight ass of yours, gonna fuck you so deep. _Fuuuck_…" James grunted, finding it hard to breathe, almost as if Kendall was sucking all of the oxygen from his body out of his cock. Kendall was absolutely great the last time he had sucked him off, and it was almost impossible how much better it felt this time.

A few minutes later, he pulled off, smiling up at James with saliva all over his beard.

Turning himself to Logan, he continued to go back and forth, giving each guy the best blowjob they had ever had. This carried on for a while longer, Kendall's lips red and numb from cocksucking for such a long time, his eyes bloodshot from the lack of air. As he had James in his mouth once again, the brunette began thrusting at superhuman speeds, causing Kendall to almost suffocate to death. And then he started to hear James groan.

"Oh god, can't hold it much longer, gonna fucking cum! Want me to paint that pretty face of yours? Want me to bust a nut all over you?" James mumbled, his eyes closed as he pulled out and began jacking his cock. Kendall didn't even bother responding, it was obvious how much he wanted it. He opened his mouth wide, his tongue out and ready to swallow whatever his daddy would give to him. James really was close, as it only took seconds for him to unleash his load all over Kendall's face. While he aimed for his mouth, most of the cum had collected all over Kendall's beard, some even hitting his right eyebrow. Swallowing down every last drop he managed to get, he used a finger to collect what was remaining.

"Don't do that, leave it there. Your daddies wanna see how fucking dirty you are, a load all over your fucking face. What a mess, holy shit, Kendall." James moaned, his rock hard dick now growing soft.

"Yeah, can't believe how much of a goddamn cum slut you are, baby. God that's so fucking hot." Logan responded, leaning his back against the whiteboard. Signaling for Kendall to get up, he was ready to tell Kendall what was next for him.

"Take off your pants, you dirty little whore. I want you to bend over that desk and spread those cheeks for us. We got a lot more planned for you, Kendall." Logan huskily said, sending chills down Kendall's back. Obeying his commands, he practically tore the dark blue skinny jeans off of his legs, the cold feeling of the metal desk feeling oddly pleasurable against his bare chest as he leaned over. "James, why don't you rim our friend Kendall over here? Show him what daddy's got in store for him."

You didn't have to ask James twice, as he immediately began to go down on Kendall. Spreading his cheeks, he flicked his tongue all around the sensitive entrance, his dark stubble scratching against his hole. As he lapped his tongue all around, laying it flat against his ass, Kendall was practically screaming.  
"Oh fuck, that's it! Oh god, make my ass nice and wet daddy! _Fuckitfeelssogood_…" James continued to rim him, dipping the tip of his tongue into the twitching hole, making Kendall go absolutely crazy. James never usually rimmed Kendall, in fact, he was usually on the receiving side. Which was funny, since James never even had any intentions of taking a dick up his ass anyways. He was strictly a top, but that didn't mean he didn't love the feeling of getting his ass eaten out. And if Kendall was a great cocksucker, well, let's just say that he wasn't too bad at rimming, either.

However, since it wasn't something he normally did, James became an ass eating master whenever the situation called for it. A firm believer in quality, not quantity, James figured that if he wasn't going to eat Kendall out that often, he might at as well make it memorable.

As James was working over Kendall's ass, Logan crouched down next to him. Putting four fingers in Kendall's mouth, the blonde eagerly sucking, he pulled them out and began to prepare Kendall. He shoved two in at first, which garnered a light wince from Kendall, but he gave him the go ahead to put more in. Starting off with three, he began to scissor his ass, James licking around it. Adding a fourth finger shortly after, Logan found the blonde's prostate, judging by the his reaction. As he made repeated contact with it, Kendall pressed his head against the desk, practically crying out in pleasure. His daddies were really working over his hole, and he was loving every fucking second of it. Pushing in and out, Logan was testing the elasticity of Kendall's entrance. He was taking it like a champ, his hole getting used to the new sensation.

Deciding he was stretched enough, Logan pulled out his fingers. Kendall looked back, a bit disappointed at the empty feeling of his ass, but he was confused when he saw Logan whispering something to James. And when he saw how much James lit up upon hearing it, he knew it must have been something good.

"Kendall, I was talking to James about it, and we decided that we're _**both**_ going to fuck you. _At the same time_. Turns out we've both always wanted to try out double penetration, what are the odds? Anyways, get ready, because we're gonna fucking tear your ass apart." Logan whispered, causing Kendall to gulp, wondering if he would even be able to take two cocks at once. "Now come on, first I wanna see just how great that ass feels, I almost forgot what it's like. James over there is gonna facefuck you, which I'm sure you'll enjoy. Then after that, I'm gonna sit down in my chair, and you can ride me like that. We'll get you situated at first, then James will come in behind and fuck you too. Once you're comfortable, well, let's just say that your daddies won't show you hairy little ass any mercy."

Taking their positions, with James in front and Logan in back, they began to show Kendall what his daddies were truly capable of. Lining his dick up with the blonde's puckered hole, he pushed it in, seemingly doing okay so far. He started off a bit slow, making his way in until his entire length was fully inside. With a nod from the blonde, he got the go ahead to start moving.

James, on the other hand, was currently thrusting erratically into his best friends mouth. He didn't need to go slow, Kendall had already gotten used to cock sucking from the past hour. As Kendall made slurping sounds, gagging at the length, his nose pressed all the way against the tanned male's trimmed pubes, James was in euphoric heaven. Not wanting to blow his second load anytime soon, he made sure keep it up, his endurance once again making it's appearance.

"Yeah, choke on that dick, Kendall. What a fucking slut, taking a dick up both ends. You can do it, though, it's what you do best. It's all you ever do, fucking whore. Look at you, cum all over that scruffy face of yours, bet you want me spray all over it again, huh? Sorry Kendall, but I think I wanna cum in your ass this time. Gonna make sure you know you're daddy's property." James moaned, earning mumbled noised of agreement and excitement from Kendall, who was having trouble speaking, considering his mouthful.

Logan, on the other hand, was still going back and forth at a nice rhythm. Kendall, however, quickly grew impatient. Wanting to get his hole pummeled, he began grinding his ass against his professor's hips, telling Logan that he wanted him to raw him, not holding anything back. Logan definitely got the message, pounding away at the blonde's furry ass. "Oh fuck, can't even wait can you? Want daddy to destroy that ass? This soon? No problem, I'll fucking slam your ass so hard you won't be able to walk for days." Logan grunted, the sound of his balls slapping against the back of Kendall's thighs. Giving a rough smack against the blonde's behind, Kendall quickly took James's cock out of his mouth to let out a howl of pleasure.

"Oh shit, spank me daddy! Make my ass burn, make it red and sting. Oh fuck, _harder_, _harder_, **harder**, oh _shit_."

Logan kept up the pace, roughly fucking Kendall and giving a harsh slap every couple of seconds. He was afraid he may have been inflicting pain upon the blonde at first, but with how much he was begging from it, his screams echoing throughout the bio lab, he knew he wasn't harming him at all.

"_Nghhh_, just like that, fuck, that burns so good. Shit…. think I'm ready for both of my daddies' dicks, want them to stretch me out so good. Want them to make my hole feel so weak and gaped, make me their little bitch." Kendall moaned out, taking a break from sucking off James to tell them what exactly he wanted next.

Kendall immediately got started, shoving his professor onto his chair, climbing onto Logan's lap and lowering himself onto the shaft. Lining up his hole with Logan's cock, he pushed himself down, already feeling better at the fullness his ass was feeling. He had just gotten dicked down, so this wasn't hard at all for him. Already slamming himself down on Logan, his hole clenching onto the professor's cock, he was ready for what was to come. As Kendall hovered over his length a little bit, it allowed Logan to easily thrust into Kendall, hammering away and tearing his ass to shreds.

"Oh god, fuck my ass, _nghhh_ that feel _**sooo**_ good. Holy fuck, _just like that_. Give it to me just like I like it, daddy. Yeah, yeah daddy, _fuck me raw_, don't stop." Logan had no problem doing so, digging his trimmed fingernails into Kendall's red asscheeks, still stinging from the spanking from earlier. Kendall cried out, loving how much it hurt, the pain turning into pleasure as he buried his head into the crook of Logan's neck. "Fuck, just like that, ngh that feels so good. Fuck that stings, keep doing it daddy, make me your little bitch, leave marks all over my ass."

Kendall moaned out, noticing James standing behind him, pumping his dick. "Oh fuck, James, if you wanna try, I'm ready. Just… just go slow."

Taking his cue, James lowered his knees a bit, his parallel with Kendall's fuzzy crack. Pushing in, he saw Kendall's sharp intake of breath. Once he got an okay from the blonde, he pushed in a bit more, Kendall's body thrashing at the feeling of being double penetrated. James didn't want to hurt him, so he pulled Kendall in for a sloppy wet kiss, taking his mind away from the feeling of having his hole stretched more than it had ever been before.

Finally getting all 8-inches in, James kept up a quick little tempo that wasn't too painful for the blonde. It was a bit hard at first, the position was straining on James's legs and the friction between the two dicks made it a bit hard to actually get a good rhythm going. After a bit more of spit and time, they finally were able to get a good thing going.

Kendall's ass was being pushed to its limits. Hit hole was aching and stretched, his prostate was getting rubbed against with every pump, and he was absolutely loving it. "_Nghhhh_ oh god, _fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme_, oh _shiiitttt_… holy fuck, ugh my daddies are working my hole _**so**_ good. I'm such a greedy little bitch, oh FUCK! Oh yeah, just like that, harder, harder, harder…" Kendall screamed out, feeling his orgasm coming on despite his dick not even being touched. The immense pressure on his prostate felt so good, and he knew he was so close to busting a nut.

"_Oh yeah, you like how daddy's fucking your ass, huh?"_

"_Yeah, he loves it doesn't he? He's probably gonna want to take two cocks all the time now, fucking slut."_

"_Sounds great, doesn't that Kendall? You don't even gotta answer that, you're suck a messy little bitch that I know you're gonna want to keep getting plowed like this. Don't you?_

Kendall was in such euphoria that he wasn't able to distinguish who was saying what, but he didn't care, it was so fucking hot that that's all that mattered. Feeling the familiar knot in his stomach, he felt the sensation run through his body. Screaming out, he came all over he and Logan's chests hands free, having felt the best orgasm of his life. "Ngh, oh god, just like that, fuck _meeeeee_… oh fuck, _wantbothofmydaddiestocuminsideme_…"

Not even seconds later, Logan completely let loose, with James following along a few moments after. Thrusting their dicks into Kendall's ass, their loads filling him up to the brim, Kendall never felt so full in his entire life. They stayed in this position for a few moments, their rock hard dicks becoming semi-hard, and James pulled out first. Kendall's cheeks were burning and his ass was stretched out, gaping a bit as cum spilled from his red, used up hole, the two loads stuck to the hairs around it, matching the now dried up cum that was all over his beard and face. Kendall felt so disgusting, so sloppy, he felt like such a whore… and he loved every single thing about it.

"Now Kendall, since you decided to be a little bitch and send me that pic of you, which, of course, is what caused all of this, I thought that maybe I should take a picture of you! Fair is fair, right?" Logan smirked, surprising Kendall at just how dirty he was. Nodding, he laid back on his desk, the cold metal feeling nice on his sore ass. Lifting up his legs, his hands holding onto the backs of his knees, he got in position. With his cum filled hole on display, which was having trouble going back to it's normal size, and his face still painted with James's now dried up load, he felt so fucking great. As the flash went off, Logan snapping a picture with his phone, he couldn't wait to do this again.

"Perfect, now this is a work of art! Anyways, where were we?" Logan said, acting as though he hadn't just taken the sleaziest picture possible of Kendall.

Kendall wanted to end things with one last bang. Putting his hand to James's chin, Kendall pulled him over to sit on the professor's desk with him. As Logan used his fingers to collect the cum all over he and Kendall's chests, he put them in Kendall's mouth, with the blonde sucking the cum off from them. He also made his way over to sit with the two best friends, and all three met for a sloppy wet kiss, a mix of saliva and cum being swapped between the three guys. They slowly laid back, still making out and rubbing hands all over one another. This carried on for what felt like hours, although nobody was complaining.

All in all, Kendall had definitely made it up to Logan, that was for sure.


	9. Epilogue: Can't Hardly Wait

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

_**Wednesday Afternoon, 2017**_

Two years had passed, and quite the two years they had been for Kendall Knight.

As he leaned back against the park bench, the sun rays hitting him directly, his aviators shielding him against the bright light, Kendall watched as a group of freshmen wandered around the college grounds, figuring out where their classes were amid the sprawling campus. Bringing him back to those earlier days, when Kendall was the fresh out of high school hockey captain, in awe as he saw what exactly Los Angeles had in store for him compared to cold and snowy Minnesota, he could only help but chuckle. He had no idea what exactly he would get himself into.

Long gone were the days of 18-year old Kendall Knight, young and dumb, a man who had always seemed to have been chasing something. As he became adjusted to what college life was like, much more demanding than that of his high school work load, he also tried to work on his sense of self-realization, figuring out who he was and who he would try to become.

Maturing as he furthered himself through college, learning so many new things along the way, whether they be educational or personal, Kendall can say that the choices he had made had definitely defined the man he was today. As he made his many decisions, both _very_ good, and _**very**_ bad, they paved the way for the path he would follow, one that he could say he was proud of.

He had just gotten back from his music theory class, a course in which he had actually enjoyed and found himself able to be a leader in, helping out those around him whenever they asked for help. He had always had a passion for music, strumming along to his acoustic guitar in his room as he grew up in the little suburban home with his mom and his sister, Katie. Music had always been a bit of escape for him, especially with his parents' divorce. Although he was considered to be one of the best hockey players in all of his state, it wouldn't be something he could pursue with a place as hot and sunny as California. Contrary to what all of his coaches had thought, he never had any plans on becoming a professional athlete, it was just an activity he had truly enjoyed participating in.

However, this had also caused a bit of a shell shock for him as he enrolled in this foreign place. Unlike his glory days, when he had been the hockey captain and high school heartthrob, confidence radiating within him, he had become much more reserved as he entered new territory, the atmosphere of California being much different than that of Minnesota, its aura unnerving to him. Kendall had lost his cool guy persona, no longer feeling as though he were on top of the social ladder as he once was. As he made his way through the campus, just another face in the crowd, it was overwhelming for him.

However, through the chain of events that led him to here, he realized that this didn't matter in the long run. Although he crawled out of his shell, allowing himself to let loose a bit more as he made new friends and made new memories, he still hadn't reached the point of popularity he once held. And that was okay, it was hardly as necessary as it had been for him back in his teenage years. Nobody at college cared how many friends you had, or who you would hang around with. Now it was much more about living life in the moment, trying to make a life for yourself while simultaneously not giving any fucks about what those around you thought.

And this was a relief for Kendall.

While things had changed, not everything could be taken away that easily. He and James were still best friends, even closer than they had ever been, if that was actually possible. Not having any classes together was rough, with Kendall studying Music and James studying Business, there weren't any courses that would be beneficial to both of their majors. That was okay, though, as they made more than enough time to share together, spending practically every day with one another, whether it be grabbing lunch to telling one another what the latest gossip was through the phone. While the two had made new friends and lost old ones throughout the years, their bond was just too unbreakable to ever falter or fade away.

James had stayed pretty much exactly the same, but that was okay, Kendall wouldn't want to change anything about him. He was still living his bachelor lifestyle, partying hard and hooking up almost every other night. He had put a bit more effort into hitting the books, now becoming a solid C+ student, with the occasional low B-. He also had had a pretty good relationship with his girlfriend of a year and a half, Lucy Stone.

Practically inseparable, James had actually became a one-woman kind of man. Kendall had really admired their relationship, the two a good fit for one another, despite any differences they may have had. Kendall had Lucy for quite a bit of classes later on, as she was also pursuing a degree in the music field. They really got to know each other and became fast friends, something James was overjoyed about. Kendall was glad that James had found someone who can handle his egotistical and narcissistic personality. It was even better that Lucy had challenged him and would put him in his place when the circumstances called for it.

It was a shame that she eventually left for New York once a major record label signed her on as the next hot new starlet.

James had been devastated, as Kendall would know, as he had been the literal shoulder to cry on throughout those rough couple of months. Believing that she had been "the one", James tried whatever he could to be with Lucy, even looking to transferring to a university over in New York. He eventually realized how it just wouldn't work out, and he was back on track to becoming normal James again. He started partying again, he joined a couple of clubs, he and Kendall had a lot of sex, and he went back to working out, becoming even more toned and muscled than he had been before. He was finally reverting back to his regular lifestyle, which in turn brightened up his life once more.

Kendall was definitely glad to see his best friend smiling again.

* * *

Realizing that it was already around 4:30 pm, he hadn't realized how much time he had spent out in the quad. He'd probably eat some dinner, work on his homework, shower and go to sleep. It had been his usual routine, unless something unexpected would arise.

He began walking back home, the cool breeze feeling nice against his skin. Although the fall weather could sometimes get a bit chilly, it was nothing like it was in Minnesota.

To say that Kendall missed it would be an understatement. Although he regularly kept in contact with his family, in fact, he talked them much more than before, it still wasn't the same as being face to face with them. He'd fly down during winter break, like he had done the previous years, and he'd look so forward to seeing the happy faces of the two most important girls in his life.

Not much had changed with Jennifer and Katie Knight. Katie was also beginning her junior year, in high school, that is, and along with her straight A's, she was also the president of the debate club. She had a biting tongue, her counterarguments practically bringing her opponents to tears as she claimed victory after victory. Kendall was beyond proud of her, seeing his baby sister mature into a young woman who had her whole life ahead of her. She was an excellent negotiator, able to make any deal she wanted, which would help her out immensely as she pursued a career in management later on in life.

Jennifer Knight was also doing well, and she even had a career change. Venturing into the real estate market, a risky practice, his mother had a lot of success with it. The first year was very rough, what with her being a newbie and not having any experience in the field. But she had always been such a persuasive women, no doubt it being where Katie got it from, and she was able to utilize this skill in the work force. Able to convince practically every client she had to follow through with the purchase of the house, her commission began stacking up and she was rolling in money. She and Katie were living much more comfortably, giving Kendall one less thing to worry about.

Not everyone had a happy ending, though. His biology lab partner from freshman year, Carlos, had a very unfortunate turn of events. Trying to become popular through his extreme stunts he did, the laughs from the crowd only enabling him that much more, he fell victim to his lifestyle. Although it seemed as though the severe concussions and cracked bones wouldn't be able to stop him, his worn down helmet somewhat cushioning his many falls, he unfortunately wasn't invincible to everything.

As he tried playing a real life version of Frogger, jumping through a very busy intersection without getting hit, he hadn't managed to avoid all of the oncoming traffic. Getting hit by two buses and a minivan, his helmet just couldn't protect himself from the blow, and he passed away. Kendall felt so, so sorry for the man. While he hadn't always gotten along with the Latino, he always knew that Carlos had such a big heart, only wanting to be accepted by those around him. Sending his condolences to the family at the candlelight vigil that was held, as many other fellow classmates did, he could only imagine how the Garcia family must have felt. He did feel like shit when he accidentally referred to him as "_Carson_", however, it seemed that the Garcia family was too upset to take notice of his blunder. He would definitely be missed, that was for sure.

Nearing the steps, he made his way up to the wooden door, first checking to see if the mail had arrived. Shuffling through bills, ads, and any other junk mail he received, he fished out his keys with his free hand, pulling out the jangling keychain from the distressed denim pocket of his jeans. Locating the right one, he unlocked the door, the smell of something cooking radiating throughout the small apartment. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to the kitchen, dropping the mail off on the counter as he made his way over.

"Honey, I'm home!" Kendall yelled out, being met with a happy face and a body adorned with a "Kiss the Cook" apron.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" the man said, pulling him in for a kiss. "How did the classes go, were the professor's cool? Obviously not as cool as me, but still." He said, smiling as Kendall let out a small chuckle.

Having come home from his teaching job, a new class filled with blossoming biology students, Logan was happy to greet his boyfriend of two years. After the minor bump in their relationship, things were back on track, the two closer than ever before as they both got to know one another more and more intimately.

They were in love, having declared so near the 6-month anniversary mark. Once Kendall wrapped up his sophomore year, he and his boyfriend had made plans to live together, with Kendall moving into Logan's once lonely apartment. They two worked well together, not having too many arguments or disputes many couples did when they lived in such close quarters with one another. Things were going great, the two faithful to one another throughout the years, each guy being the other's better half. Kendall had finally found his Mr. Right, and Logan his.

"So babe, what's for dinner? It smells so fucking good, can we just eat it now?" Kendal groaned, licking his lips as he had barely had anything to eat that day. Rolling his eyes, Logan went back to his dish, putting the tray in the oven and chopping up the ingredients that would make up the side dish.

"It's a surprise, and no, not yet. It's still raw, and eating it would put you at a high chance of contracting salmonella. Ingesting it before it is properly cooked would give you a nasty bout of gastrointestinal infection, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Logan responded, his biology professor tendencies as he schooled Kendall on the side effects of consuming raw beef. Kendall was hardly interested in the topic, but it didn't bother him or anything.

"Besides, we have a guest over tonight, and we can't just start dinner without him." Logan said, adjusting his apron as so it wouldn't hang so low on his shorter frame.

"Guest? I don't remember us inviting anyone over, who is it?" Kendall asked, hoping to get some answer out of Logan. It was very possible that it was some university big wig that Logan needed to impress or talk business with, something Kendall would not be looking forward to.

"Does it matter? Now hurry up and go take a shower, you smell like shit." Logan said, smirking at Kendall's look of annoyance. Letting out a groan, he began walking over to the bathroom, his stomach growling as he prepared to get himself cleaned up.

Hopefully tonight wouldn't be too boring.

* * *

Getting out of the shower, his towel drying off his naked form, Kendall looked in the mirror and could only smile. Here he was, a guy with an awesome family, an amazing best friend, and the greatest boyfriend he could ever wish for. Not only that, but he was also on the path to success, soon graduating from college, his next step being a career. He had nothing to complain about, and he liked it that way.

As he put his clothes on, putting on casual clothing that still looked presentable, he opened the bathroom door.

Walking out, it sounded like Logan was talking to somebody, the voice sounding all too familiar. As he neared the kitchen, the delicious aroma becoming more and more noticeable, he found himself staring at Logan and James, the two laughing at something James had just said.

Hearing the footsteps, Logan turned to Kendall, his smile big as he walked over and laid an arm around his shoulder. "Look who came over for dinner, James!"

James met Kendall for a quick bro hug, Kendall instantly relieved that it was James who was the unexpected dinner guest. Breaking away, he stopped to admire how well James was dressed, his muscular form fitting well in his t-shirt and jeans, his ankle boots that looked brand new, and his shining Rolex watch, signifying that James comes from money.

James was a frequent guest in the Knight-Mitchell household, he being a great friend to the two. Kendall and Logan were monogamous, both vowing to never betray the other's trust. But the two were also extremely kinky, and both eagerly agreed on bringing someone in who could have fun with them every once in a while. Having past history with James, it was a no-brainer to choose him, and James had absolutely no problem with the deal. James was a wild-as-all-hell sex god, a true master of loving. He loved hanging out with the two lovebirds, and he especially loved pounding both of their asses.

As Logan gestured for the two best friends to sit down and eat, the three all fell into a comfortable conversation. They always did, there being no awkwardness at all between them despite the odd sexual arrangement they had. As they all chatted about school, work, and whatever else was going on in their personal lives, laughs echoing and smiles shared, the soon finished eating, Logan's homecooked meal tasting delicious with every last bite.

As Kendall and Logan got up to start cleaning up the mess, Logan washing and Kendall drying, Kendall suddenly realized that he never asked James why he came over for the night. He had absolutely no problem with it, of course, but he just found it odd that James had never made any mention of it all day.

"So James, what brings you over for the night? Did you guys wanna go hang out or something? I know that new comedy just came out and I still haven't seen it yet, you guys up for it?" Kendall asked, his hand moving in a counter-clockwise motion as it dried the glass plate.

"Actually, no nothing like that. You see… well… actually, why doesn't Logan explain it?" James said as he leaned back in the kitchen chair, his hands behind his head. Smirking as he raised an eyebrow, it only made Kendall that much more confused.

As he finished washing the last plate, Logan turned around, wiping his hands on the front of his khakis. "You see, Kendall, me and James always like to talk, mostly gossiping about you, haha." Logan replied, his hand on the counter as he leaned in towards Kendall. "Well, as we were talking the other day, something very, uh, exciting came up about you, and James was telling me _**all**_ about it." Logan said, his voice turning into a whisper as the sentence progressed.

Gulping, Kendall didn't know what to expect. As James got up from his chair and strutted over, resting his hand on Kendall's shoulder as the blonde became sandwiched between the two guys. Nervous, he barely managed to choke his words out. "Uh-uh, um, what did James tell you, _exactly_?"

"Oh nothing, just about something you were confiding in him about… I think it was you wanting to try out getting that hairy fucking ass of yours fisted, I believe? Something like that, right?" Logan huskily moaned out, grunting the words into Kendall's ears, a chill going down his spine as he almost dropped the glass cup he was holding right then and there.

"You didn't think I would just let that juicy piece of info go unaccounted for, did you?" James responded, leaning in even closer to the panicked blonde. "As a matter of fact, I think you wanted me to tell Logan _all_ about it. The _lust_ in your voice, the _tent_ in your jeans, you just _**wanted**_ your daddies to make a little slut out of you, didn't you?"

Currently breaking into a sweat, Kendall looked back and forth between the two men, embarrassed that his not-so-secret secret had come out. Licking his lips, he could only manage to barely nod his head.

"So, Kendall, what do you have to say for yourself? Gonna whore yourself out for both of your daddies? Probably wanna feel both of their hands up your ass, am I right?" Logan moaned, the words slow and teasing. "What do you think? Think you're ready for all of that tonight? Ready to get that ass worked over, both of daddies' fists stretching it out _so_, _**so**_ good?"

Biting his lip, he took another quick glance at each guy, both with looks of desperation on their faces, their sexual appetites knowing no bounds. Speaking up, he mumbled the words both were just waiting to hear.

"_**I can't fucking wait for it.**_"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_**So, that's it for this story! Thank you guys so much for reading and all of the reviews you left. Keep an eye out, as I have more fics coming up VERY soon. :)**_


End file.
